Jete, Grand Jete, I Love You
by JulietaG.28
Summary: Les bastó solo un momento para enamorarse, un instante para encontrar a su otra mitad. El ballet nunca fue más romántico y el sóccer nunca fue tan especial, Karl Heinz Schneider, protagoniza su propia historia, cuando se enamora de una bailarina. ¡Te invito a descubrirla!/ Karl&OC / Una historia dedicada a Candy/ CAPITULO FINAL/ Gracias a todos por leer...
1. Amor a primera vista

** **JETE, GRAND JETE, I LOVE YOU** **

 **Por JulietaG.28**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajesde **Captain Tsubasa, son completa propiedad** de **Yoichi Takahashi** y **SHEI-SHUA,** no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo. Esta historia, es solo con el fin de entretener y no tiene ningún fin de lucro.

 **=1. Amor a primera vista=**

 _ **Munich, Alemania.**_

 __ **Teatro Nacional de Munich** __

Los camerinos eran amplios, al menos lo bastante para que ella y tres personas más entraran sin problemas y tuvieran su propio espacio. El aire estaba cargado de aroma a ropa y perfume y la gente andaba de aquí para allá con calma pero siempre apresurada. La temporada de ballet había comenzado ya y el estelar del año, que el Ballet nacional en compañía de la Orquesta Nacional de Alemania preparaban, eran nada más y nada menos, que _El Cascanueces_ , cuya presentación sería el clímax en la carrera de los bailarines y músicos principales que laboraban en ella. Por ende también, que los ensayos fueran extenuantes y sobre todo muy agotadores. _Ella lo sabía…_

Edeline Loev, alemana de nacimiento y proveniente de la ciudad de Berlín, era una chica bailarina, que interpretaría a _Clara…_ la princesa del Cascanueces. Su papel, aparte de importante y de renombre, era sin duda de los más agotadores y presionados de la representación. Aunque Edeline estaba a acostumbrada a la presión y a la dureza de los ensayos, no tenía ni idea, cuando gano el papel de princesa, que sería así de duro. Esa misma mañana, el director del Ballet, el joven y cascarrabias Dietrich Becher, la había hecho ensayar durante casi tres horas seguidas, la misma pieza, una y otra y otra vez. _"Hada de azúcar"_ era sin duda su pieza favorita del ballet, pero estaba por volverse su pesadilla. La pieza volvería sus cabellos rubios, canosos y terminaría por romperle los pies. Su ensayo había terminado cuando Allison, la pianista de la orquesta y la chica que en poco tiempo se había vuelto su mejor amiga, tocó hermosamente la pieza y la inspiró a ella misma a dar lo mejor en ese ensayo. Dietrich y Syd, el maestro de orquesta, habían quedado totalmente complacidos con el trabajo de las chicas y les habían permitido bajar del escenario, la jornada terminaría ahí.

Sin embargo, eso no había sido lo mejor del ensayo. Lo verdaderamente genial de aquella última pieza ensayada, había sido el caballero apostado en el pasillo de entrada del auditorio. El joven rubio y – _podía apostarlo_ \- de ojos azules. El chico que había ovacionado el trabajo de las señoritas en el escenario, el que la había alegrado al terminar la pieza. Sí, ese… _el amigo de Allison._ No sabía porque, no tenía ni la menor idea, de cómo o porque se había sentido nerviosa de repente y le habían entrado unas ganas locas de sonreír por la presencia del chico. Se dijo que era solo por la emoción de que alguien hubiera alabado la pieza, de que alguien hubiera llenado el lugar de aplausos y la hubiera motivado para continuar ensayando. Pero… _muy en el fondo,_ sabía que no era solo eso.

Sin más, decidió no preocuparse por esas cosas y salir en busca de Allison, era tarde y ella moría de hambre. Allison, había llegado tarde esa mañana y después de su ensayo, le era posible retirarse, ya que los violinistas acaparaban toda la atención del maestro de orquestas, dado su bajo rendimiento en la misma pieza que acababa de bailar. Se cambió el traje de ensayo y se puso unos jeans claros, esos días hacía algo de frío, así que optó por una blusa con cuello de tortuga color rosa pastel y un suéter negro, el mismo con el que había llegado. Y como esa mañana, en que había corrido por la ciudad para llegar a tiempo a su ensayo, luego de trasnochar ensayando, tuvo que dejarse las puntillas de ballet, a falta de zapatos normales. Se puso unos calentadores negros para no pasar frío y tomó su mochila, rumbo al escenario, donde encontraría a Allison y Dios se apiadara de que no estuviera aún con su amigo o peor aún, abordada por Kris.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=En el escenario…=**_

-¿Cómo se llama?- fue lo primero que el Kaiser pregunto en cuanto Allison estuvo frente a él. Seguía perdido en la visión de aquella hermosa bailarina, le había provocado tan solo unos momentos atrás, pero eso le importaba poco, quería saber su nombre, de hecho, quería poder conocerla.

-Hola, si, que gusto verte amiguito- respondió su amiga entre risas, ante la reacción que su mejor amiga había provocado en el Kaiser.

-No te hagas la chistosa… dime su nombre- le pidió el Kaiser ahora con un tono menos autoritario que el anterior, pero muy, muy rogón.

-Ja, ja, ja… no te lo diré- rió la americana- Solo diré que es la bailarina principal de la obra- le contó

-Es muy bonita…- susurró el alemán, un poco colorado para sorpresa de Allison- ¿Por qué no me dirás?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, acusadoramente.

-Porque, ¿qué es la vida sin algo de retos?- le bromeó ella- Si te gusta, ten el valor de acercarte. Y por cierto… ¿qué haces aquí? Infórmame….- pidió. El Kaiser dudó en decirle cual era la razón de su visita, de un momento a otro se había arrepentido de cumplir con la misión que le había sido encomendada, más que nada porque Allison estaba feliz y sabía que no debía arriesgarse a cambiar su estado de ánimo. La chica era una fierecilla dormida, que despertaría cuando le dijera lo que tenía que decirle. Pocas cosas podían asustar al tan poderoso y cotizado Karl Heinz Schneider, pero sin duda Allison molesta, eso le daba miedo hasta al más valiente… excepto a Genzo.

-¿Molesta con Genzo?- preguntó para comenzar a adentrarse en el tema, no era un cobarde, jamás se echaría para atrás en una misión.

-No me recuerdes al bobo- espetó ella de repente, irritada.

-Fue culpa de Levin y mía- aceptó sin más el chico, esperando la bomba que seguro caería cuando la chica lo escuchara. No se equivocó.

-¿Fue tú culpa?- Allison estallo como era de esperarse y el chico tuvo que aceptar lo que había hecho. Sin más, se adentraron en una breve charla respecto a lo sucedido, cuando de repente, la bailarina y un chico, aparecieron para llamar la atención de Allison.

Y todo lo que se dijeron entre ellos, pasó a ser un breve susurró de fondo, ya que Schneider no podía retirar la vista de la chica que tenía frente a él. Era delgada, era alta, 1.75 le respaldaban. Tenía todo el cuerpo de una bailarina… una hermosa bailarina de ballet. Sus cabellos eran tan rubios como los de él, claros y brillantes, sedosos; largos hasta la media espalda, al menos la capa más larga, pues la más corta tan solo rozaba sus hombros. Su piel era blanca y su sonrisa por demás hermosa, pero lo que lo atrapó, lo que lo hechizó por completo, fueron sus ojos. Un extraño tono violeta cubría el iris de su mirada y le daba no solo rareza, sino una hermosura que no era capaz de explicar. Se quedó totalmente perdido en la visión de la chica, hasta que un poco brusca, Allison lo arrastro fuera del teatro, al parecer huyendo de algo. Lo guió hasta el estacionamiento, con la chica bailarina al lado de él y cuando llegaron a donde debían, un _Beetle Tuning 2014_ color blanco los esperaba para ser abordado.

-Sube, anda- le dijo Allison en una sonrisa.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó el Kaiser totalmente perdido ante lo ocurrido a su alrededor

-Iremos a comer, hay que alimentarse. Por cierto…- la chica sonrió con un brillo de conspiración en los ojos y se dirigió a su amiga, que esperaba a poder entrar en el auto- Te presento a Karl Heinz Schneider, el capitán de la selección alemana de futbol y…-

-Del Bayern Munich- continuó Edeline con una sonrisa- Lo conozco Alli, es mi selección y mi país. Además, es el chico más conocido en todo el país- rió.

-No se lo recuerdes, ya de por sí es presumido- la acusó Allison sacando la lengua. Schneider la miró con una sonrisa de presunción y se apresuró a extender la mano a la bailarina, para saludarla.

-Es un placer…- comenzó. Edeline abrió la boca, pero Allison la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir su nombre.

-No le digas tu nombre. Que el güerito se esfuerce en conseguir algo en su vida. Todo siempre lo consigue con facilidad- se quejó. Edeline la miró y arqueó una ceja- En serio, no le digas o te pellizco- amenazó con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo…. No le diré. Joven Schneider, creo que deberá adivinar- aceptó la bailarina

-¡Eso no es nada justo!- se quejó Schneider. Pero ninguna de las dos le hizo caso y tuvo que resignarse a subir enfurruñado en el auto, mientras pensaba, en algunos cuantos nombres, para adivinar el de aquella chica.

Apenas estuvieron los tres en el auto, Allison arrancó rumbo a _Augustiner,_ el restaurante que solía frecuentar, cuando comía con Edeline. En el camino, ambas chicas se divirtieron con los nombres que el Kaiser decía y se burlaban cada vez que fallaba en su elección de nombre. Llegaron al restaurante con un Kaiser muy, muy, muy ansioso de que el juego se terminara y pudiera saber el nombre de esa rubia que cada vez que reía, lo atrapaba un poco más. Era extraño, él nunca se había sentido así. Allison tenía razón, siempre conseguía lo que quería, fácil y sencillo, una sonrisa, un guiño, tan solo su presencia era suficiente en las múltiples ocasiones que había necesitado usar esos recursos, pero en ese… No solo era extraño no saber y que no le dieran lo que pedía. Era aún más extraño, esa sensación de nervios que le embargaba, ese titubear en sus palabras y esa constante insistencia a mirar a la chica, esa irrevocable idea que no se alejaba ni por segundo de su mente, ese pensamiento de que la chica era, la mujer más hermosa que pudiera alguna vez, haber imaginado.

Y él conocía chicas hermosas. Tan solo su novia, su última ex novia desde hacía un par de días (justamente uno o dos días después de haber vuelto ver a Allison a quién no veía en mucho tiempo), la última chica a la que había llamado y dulcemente, había terminado sin explicaciones ni motivos, ni siquiera en persona, por teléfono, esa chica, esa hermosa chica, de cuerpo envidiable, cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar, la Miss Alemania del año. Había comenzado a salir por ella por su belleza y próximamente por su personalidad, quizás no se había encariñado, pero sabía que era hermosa. Y en su momento, cuando creyó sentir algo por su mejor amiga, también había pensado en Allison Mondragón, como una mujer hermosa. Lo era, sin duda lo era. Pero esa bailarina… esa chica de ojos extraños y cabellos dorados, esa mujer de sonrisa cantarina y voz aterciopelada, ella era… _única._

Por su parte, desde la parte trasera del auto, Edeline se preguntaba: ¿por qué sus ojos rodaban de vez en vez hasta posarse en él alemán? ¿Por qué de repente había quedado atrapada? Karl Heinz Schneider, lo conocía, lo había visto en algunos partidos, en la TV y en los programas donde se presentaba con su novia, Michelle Oppenheim, miss Alemania del año, sí… siempre había pensado que era guapo, pero nunca creyó que su atractivo fuera capaz de atraparla, como lo hacía en esos momentos. Sus cabellos eran rubios como los de ella, cortos y alborotados, sus ojos eran aguas en calma, azules y profundos como el cielo, pero cubiertos con una dulzura que no podía interpretar. Era más alto que ella, al menos por una cabeza y su cuerpo era la imagen pura de una escultura griega, claro debido a que era un chico que se mantenía en forma. Era muy, muy guapo… pero era su personalidad, muy distinta a la que habría imaginado propia de él, la que sin esperarlo, la había capturado y cautivado, la había hecho sonreír y la que hacía que su presencia le provocara nervios.

Apenas habían pedido algo de beber, Allison se excusó alegando una llamada de su maestro de orquestas que la esperaba insistente en el teatro por alguna cosa extraña, un ensayo de última hora. Y así pues, solos y con toda una comida por delante, Schneider y Edeline se quedaron ahí, solos, charlando…

-¿Alice?- preguntó él esperanzado

-No, para nada- rió ella. Habían pedido _ravioles con champiñones_ , pero ninguno picaba demasiada comida. Ella reía ante las propuestas de él y Schneider se mataba en pensar en más nombres.

-¿No hay alguna pista?- preguntó al cabo de un rato, justo cuando el mesero se llevaba los platos vacíos y dejaba solo dos nuevas bebidas, piñas coladas sin alcohol.

-¿Qué precio tiene una pista?- preguntó ella divertida. Había pensado en decirle su nombre cuando Allison se había marchado, pero es que en serio era divertido jugar con el futbolista.

-¿Tiene que haber precio?- preguntó él una sonrisa que la derritió por completo- Hm… ¿te gusta la tarta?- preguntó

-Oh dios, me encanta, sobre todo la de frambuesas- comentó con la boca echa agua.

-Entonces ofrezco una rebanada de tarta de frambuesa, por una buena pista de tu nombre- sin duda era bueno negociando o ella estaba ansiosa por comer tarta, ya que no se lo pensó demasiado y cayó rendida ante la propuesta. Así pues, el Kaiser pidió el postre y cuando lo tuvieron enfrente, la miró como diciendo: _¿Y la pista?_

-De acuerdo… una buena pista….- pensó un poco, no tenía nada en mente- ¡Ya sé! Mi nombre empieza con la letra "E" y termina con la letra "E"- rió

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó el Kaiser, la pista estaba complicada.

-Muy en serio joven Kaiser- rió ella. Schneider picó un trozo de tarta, pues él claro que también quería y se lo metió a la boca. Pensó unos momentos y se arriesgó cuando dijo:

-¿Elke?-

-No- rió ella- Ni siquiera sabía que ese nombre existiera.

-Debe haber otra pista que me ayude a saber tu nombre- se quejó él- Esta está muy difícil

-No, no lo está, es solo que eres pésimo en el juego- se mofó ella- Bueno, bueno… haremos esto, solo porque me has atrapado con la tarta, tienes dos intentos más y si fallas, te diré. El costo de perder, es deberme un Frappé- rió.

-Con razón eres amiga de Allison- se quejó el chico en una sonrisa- Son igual de sonsacadoras. Pero vale... acepto-

-Entonces… ¿Qué opciones tienes?- preguntó ella comiendo un trozo de tarta

-¿Elfriede?- preguntó el chico y ojala hubiera errado, porque el nombre era espantoso.

-Tus hijos tendrán pésimos nombres, de seguro- se mofo ella

-Oh… bueno, ¿Y qué tal Else?- preguntó- Es mi última idea

-Me debes un frappé- Edeline celebró la victoria y luego por fin, le contesto- Me llamo Edeline Loev, un placer conocerlo, joven Kaiser- sonrió. Y el correspondió de igual manera, porque el nombre, como la chica, era hermoso.

Continuaron charlando de sus nombres, hasta que la tarta se terminó y ella decidió que era hora de ir a casa. Como el Kaiser no llevaba auto ese día, ya que su flamante carro estaba en el taller, se ofreció a llevarla en taxi y ella aceptó en parte por ser amable y aceptar el ofrecimiento y en parte porque una parte de ella, en lo profundo de su ser, se moría de ganas de seguir en su compañía. El viaje camino a casa resultó muy entretenido, pues el Kaiser se enteró de que la chica era proveniente de Berlín y de que su hermana y su madre vivían en la ciudad natal de Edeline. Ella por su parte, se enteró de que el Kaiser era originario de Hamburgo y que sus padres y su hermana residían ahí. Cuando llegaron a casa de la joven, Schneider como todo caballero la acompañó hasta la entrada de un pequeño departamento en una zona donde los departamentos, eran pequeñas casitas de tan solo dos pisos.

-Me alegra haber podido comer contigo- le dijo ella al despedirse. Karl sonrió y respondió, lo más dulce que podía.

-Espero que se repita-

-Cuando quieras- fue lo único que ella dijo, antes de entrar a casa. Schneider la miró hasta que la puerta se cerró y se retiró del lugar a pie, caminando hasta la avenida donde pudiera conseguir un taxi y llegar a su lujoso pent-house de soltero, en las afueras de la ciudad. Su sonrisa duró toda la tarde y en su mente, planes para volver a ver a la chica, comenzaban a formarse.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 ***Edeline Loev** es un personaje propiedad de **JulietaG.28**

 ***Dietrich Becher y Syd,** son personajes propiedad de **JulietaG.28**

 ***Allison Mondragón,** es un personaje de **JulietaG.28**

 ***** Los ojos de Edeline, de un color violeta, no son invento mío y a la vez sí. Existe en el mundo, una rareza desconocida para la ciencia, conocido como _Génesis de Alejandría,_ que es una mutación genética en la cual se nace con los ojos de color gris o azul pero alrededor de los siguientes seis meses después de que han nacido, los **ojos** comienzan a volverse color **Violeta o Púrpura.** Dicho mito urbano, es más una creencia que una realidad, pero debo decir que me cautivo bastante, al punto que me arriesgo y usando la ficción, les presento unos ojos púrpura, en la protagonista del Kaiser.

 ***** Te invito a conocer los hechos que rodean la culpa del Kaiser y a descubrir lo que el sintió, la primera vez que vio a Edeline, en _ **DEL ODIO AL AMOR,**_ **que es la segunda entrega oficial del proyecto** _ **Mundial De Locos.**_ Puedes encontrar esta historia en mi perfil y engancharte a la historia que he preparado para el portero favorito de esta autora y una chica muy peculiar. ¡No olvides comentar!

 ***** _ **Jeté, Grand Jeté, I Love You,**_ es la primera entrega extra-oficial del proyecto _Mundial de Locos_ y la traigo para ustedes, en un sub apartado de la colección, donde podrás encontrar, las historias que rodean la vida, de los jugadores europeos que acompañan a nuestros queridos japoneses en los preparativos _Rumbo al Mundial. ¡Espero te guste!_

 _ *****_ La portada de esta historia, es nada menos que la portada de la revista en que apareció el éxito del Ballet el Cascanueces. Este reportaje, lo puedes encontrar en _**Comienza con un beso**_ _,_ que es la cuarta entrega oficial de este proyecto. Si deseas ver con más detenimiento esta portada, te invito a visitar mi DeviantArt (link en mi perfil)

 _ ***Esta historia es dedicada a CANDY, quién se ha enamorado del Kaiser y no ha parado de insistir con su historia. Espero te guste y ¡no te enamores demasiado! Te quiero.**_

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, como pueden ver, la historia del Kaiser está de nuevo en Fanfiction, editada y lista para comenzar. Por cuestiones personales, me decidí a quitarla de la red, pero con los ánimos puestos en el proyecto MUNDIAL DE LOCOS, he llegado a la conclusión de comenzar a subir la primera historia de un jugador europeo. Espero que les guste y que se animen a dejar algún comentario, bueno, malo o regañándome por ser tan mala. Si algún lector, leyó COMIENZA CON UN BESO y comentó la historia después de que terminó, me alegro de anunciar que leo todo lo que envían y que me he sentido inmensamente feliz, de que esa historia les haya gustado y que me animen a continuar, espero no defraudarlos. ¡Saludos!

Con cariño. _**JulietaG.28**_


	2. Estrategias para enamorar

**=2. Estrategias para enamorar=**

= _ **Al otro día…**_ =

= **Teatro Nacional de Munich=**

El ensayo había sido largo y pesado. Dietrich la había estado presionando con cada pose y cada movimiento pues deseaba que la pieza fuera perfecta. Edeline estaba agotada. Lo peor, no era el ensayo o lo pesado de este, lo verdaderamente rudo de las prácticas de esos días, era la falta de acompañante. El príncipe Cascanueces, no ensayaba con ella dado que el director pensaba que sería mejor si los hacía ensayar por separado y después unía y perfeccionaba solo sus actos, sus escenas, ya que para entonces, todo lo demás estaría listo. ERROR. Edeline estaba esforzándose al máximo, pero aunque quisiera, le sería imposible igualar un trabajo de dos, siendo solo una persona.

Lo bueno de esa tarde, era que no ensayaría más. Su trabajo había concluido y podía ir casa. La mala noticia, era que iría sola: Allison tenía ensayo con la orquesta y pasaría un par de horas más en el teatro. Sin pensar demasiado en que estaría sola desde ese momento, Edeline se dispuso a cambiarse el traje de ensayo y se enfundó en unos jeans oscuros, una blusa de un solo hombro azul cielo y sus bailarinas del mismo azul que su blusa, con las que descansaría los pies al menos un rato. Salió con su bolsa colgada al hombro y con el abrigo blanco que tanto le gustaba en una mano. Fuera del teatro, el aire era fresco más no frío como había sido por la mañana en que salió de casa, el sol aún brillaba esplendoroso dado la hora que era y parecía una tarde tranquila y perfecta. Bajo con cuidado los escalones de la entrada y justo a la mitad de estos, se encontró con una agradable sorpresa. Delante de ella, un _Corvette C7_ plateado y algo vistoso, estaba estacionado con cuidado y recargado contra la puerta del chofer, Karl Heinz Schneider, el chico en el que no había dejado de pensar toda la mañana –sin querer admitirlo- esperaba a alguien con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro y un vaso de _Starbucks_ en las manos. Edeline terminó de bajar los escalones faltantes entre brinquillos, con la gracia de toda bailarina y se acercó a saludar al Kaiser que la miraba embelesado.

-Hola Karl- dijo al depositar un beso en la mejilla del alemán

-Hola Edeline…- saludó él sonriente

-Allison aún no termina de ensayar, creo que tardará un rato…- le comentó la rubia algo apenada. Schneider rió por lo bajo.

-No importa. No vine para ver a Allison- confirmó el chico, para sorpresa de la bailarina, que hubiera apostado, que la presencia del Kaiser se debía a su amiga pianista

-¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces… que haces aquí?- preguntó

-Bueno, puedo irme si te molesto- bromeó el chico

-No, no, para nada, era solo una pregunta- rió ella

-Ja, ja, ja pues veras… estoy aquí, para pagar una deuda- la chica lo miró, en sus ojos azules destellaba la picardía y entonces lo comprendió. Miró con cuidado su mano y descubrió con alegría que lo que el Kaiser sostenía, era un frappé.

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó sonriente

-Bueno, no me gusta tener dudas- Karl extendió el vaso a la chica y espero a que ella lo tomara, con cuidado mientras se acomodaba el abrigo en el brazo y se colgaba la bolsa. Entonces dio un sorbo a la debida y sonrió.

-Está muy bueno- comentó ella

-Me alegro de ello, de lo contrario, habría tenido que pagar doble-

-En ese caso….-Edeline se lo pensó, dio otro sorbo y rió- Esta asqueroso, creo que me debes otro-rió

-Ja, ja, ja tramposa- la acusó el Kaiser

-Ok... ok... Solo porque en serio esta rico, no me debes otro. ¿Pero solo a eso viniste?

-¿No puedo venir a pagar mis deudas?- preguntó el chico temeroso de que lo hubieran cachado en su excusa patética para volver a ver a la chica bailarina.

-Sí, si puedes. Más bien, debes de hacerlo- rió ella- Pero siempre pensé que el gran Kaiser tendría una agenda súper ocupada-

-Pues… suele ser así. Entre semana, entreno todas las mañanas hasta las 2 o 3, a veces hay juntas y debo quedarme. Los fines de semana hay partidos y los sábado entrenamiento, pero… las tardes suelen ser mías, tampoco paso todo el día en el campo. Las ventajas de ser yo, que aparte de todo soy el capitán, es que ando de aquí para allá- rió

-Vaya, vaya, ahí está lo que esperaba- se mofó ella

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pretensioso. Un chico como tú, no podía no serlo- rió ella

-Deberías conocerme... Por cierto, ¿puedo invitarte a comer?, platico mejor sentado que recargado en el carro- le recordó. Edeline rió antes de aceptar y aunque estaba cansada se alegró de no tener que ir sola a casa y además de todo, poder disfrutar de la compañía de un chico que la hacía sentir, muy bien.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

= _ **Cinco días después…**_ =

= **Teatro Nacional de Munich** =

El ensayo de esa mañana, incluía solo a los jóvenes bailarines que participarían como _El rey Rata, el ejército de ratones_ y por supuesto, _el príncipe Cascanueces_. El bailarín y actor destinado para tal papel, era nada más y nada menos que Harry Niemann, alemán de nacimiento y bailarín de ballet desde los 6 años de edad. El joven Harry, procedente de una familia con grandes recursos económicos, era un bailarín nato y con una habilidad sorprendente, que llegaba a dejar boquiabiertos, no solo al público en general, sino también a sus directores. La estrella del ballet, además de rico y talentoso, gozaba de esa cualidad propia de las estrellas, llamada: guapura. Sus cabellos eran cortos y revueltos, totalmente negros y siempre despeinados pero atractivos. Sus ojos verdes, competían en belleza con los de cualquier otro chico y su sonrisa, respaldada por dos hermosos hoyuelos, lo volvían una ternura para las jóvenes alemanas. En especial… para ella, para Edeline.

Ambos se habían conocido cuando niños, en la academia de baile de ballet donde posteriormente se habían desarrollado. Se conocían a la perfección y coincidían en más de un gusto personal, eran los mejores amigos y casi siempre luchaban por obtener los papeles dentro de las obras, que les permitieran estar juntos. En esa edición, no es de mucha sorpresa que ambos fueran elegidos para ser Príncipe y Princesa, ya que los dos, eran las estrellas doradas de la compañía de ballet.

En esos momentos, Edeline trataba de mirar concentrada la escena que se desarrollaba en el escenario. Sobre este, los bailarines trataban de finiquitar el ensayo de una escena ya lista, pero no era de mucha ayuda, que Harry, tratara de mantener un ambiente ameno con sus bromas y sus cambios de baile. El director aunque un poco exasperado de la actitud del chico, no lo reprendía con demasiada fuerza, pues él también se divertía con las bromas de este y apreciaba que quisiera que el ambiente entre todos fuera armonioso. Eso era lo que gustaba a Edeline, la personalidad agradable y dulce de Harry, además de su físico envidiable, la chica había vivido embelesada de aquel alemán, por demasiado tiempo y mirar sus ensayos, se había vuelto algo, realmente cotidiano. Hasta ese día.

Esa mañana, por más que trataba y se reprendía por no prestar atención, sus pensamientos no estaban centrados en el bailarín, ni siquiera estaban en el teatro. Estaban allá… _fuera…_ Con el capitán del Bayern Munich, con Karl Heinz Schneider. Llevaba una semana de conocerlo y el rubio más cotizado de toda Alemania, se había robado tantas risas y le había dado muchos recuerdos, muy poco tiempo para tanto que ella recordaba. Luego de su comida, donde el Kaiser le había explicado sus actividades diarias y había sido reiterante en que no era ningún pretensioso (pero sí lo era) los chicos se habían visto cada día siguiente a ese. Había comido juntos, habían bebido frappé e incluso una noche, habían bebido una o dos copas en el bar favorito de la chica. Allison, los había acompañado un par de veces, cada una quejándose de que a diario debía toparse con el chico que más detestaba en la faz de la tierra _(Genzo)_ , así se había enterado de que entre el alemán y la americana, realmente no había más que una amistad y por alguna razón se había sentido cómoda con esa noticia. Y por esa misma razón, se había permitido conocer más al alemán que la esperaba a diario fuera del teatro y que la hacía reír a cada instante, que la hacía quedar prensada de su mirada azul cielo y embriagada por su loción combinada con ese tan exquisito aroma a menta que despedía.

-Sonrisitas así, no son por nada. ¿En quién piensas? – le dijo alguien al lado suyo. Edeline volvió al presente, donde el escenario era utilizado para un ensayo que no planeaba terminar y a su lado, Allison la miraba con una risa burlona en los labios y el destello de la picardía en los ojos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la alemana confundida, no sabía de qué estaban hablando

-Apuesto a que pensabas en Schneider, ¿verdad?- le preguntó burlona a su amiga

-¡Qué! Claro que no. ¿Por qué haría eso?- preguntó la bailarina sorprendida y de repente muy colorada

-Ja, ja, ja no tienes que fingir, si el Kaiser te gusta, puedes decírmelo- comentó la pelinegra ya sin bromear y totalmente sincera en sus palabras

-No…- comenzó Edeline, siendo interrumpida por el director de la obra que daba por terminado el ensayo de esa mañana y que reprendía una vez más a Harry por su actitud alivianada. Allison rió y comentó al aire, mientras veía a Harry bajar entre risas del escenario:

-Ese chico, sí que es todo un bromista-

-Harry siempre es así, su personalidad es muy agradable- comentó Edeline mirando al chico que poco a poco se acercaba a ellas.

-Buenas tardes señoritas… ¿ya son tarde no?- preguntó el alemán

-Ja, ja, ja si, ya casi son las tres- comentó Allison mirando su celular

-¿Irán a comer?- preguntó Harry

-Sí…- dijo Edeline en una sonrisa- ¡No!- exclamó de repente- En realidad, Allison, yo, creo que es hora de irme y…- comenzó a parlotear poniéndose de pie. Allison rió ante la situación y se puso de pie también-

-Iremos las dos a comer, hoy es día de chicas- comentó la americana en rescate de su amiga. Harry las miró con una sonrisa-

-Vale, vale capté que no soy una chica- bromeó el alemán- Las acompañaré a la salida y luego regresaré a cambiarme. Ambas me deben una comida, ¿entendido?- las amenazó. Las chicas rieron y asintieron, mientras se dirigían entre cotilleos a la salida del auditorio. Al salir, Harry despidió a Allison con un corto beso en la mejilla y demoró un par de segundos en la mejilla de Edeline, mientras se despedía y sonreía, con esa mirada seductora y esa sonrisa coqueta que siempre usaba con ella. ¡Oh sí! No era secreto para nadie, la relación platónica que esos dos se traían entre manos.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Schneider esperaba a Edeline, como ya se había vuelto costumbre esos días, fuera del teatro, recargado en su _Corvette_ , robando miradas y suspiros de las señoritas que llegaban a pasar por ahí. Pero esa tarde, por dar una nueva sorpresa, decidió acercarse a las escaleras de entrada y entonces….

Ahí, en la entrada del teatro, un chico –que debía admitir, era muy apuesto- besaba plácidamente la mejilla de Edeline, al lado suyo, Allison miraba la escena y fue ella precisamente la que lo vio y lo siguió, cuando decidió darse la vuelta y volver a su auto. No entró al llegar, solo golpeó con fuerza la puerta de este, algo dentro de él hervía con furia y estaba a punto de estallar. Allison estaba detrás de él, lo miraba pacientemente, consciente de que su reacción era normal, ella sí sabía que al gran Kaiser alemán, le gustaba Edeline:

-¿Son pareja?- preguntó el Kaiser sin mirar a su amiga

-No- aseguró ella- Solo son amigos… bueno, amores platónicos- afirmó ella. El respiró aliviado, pero solo un poco. "Amores platónicos…" ese término era algo bueno, pero, aun así, se trataba de una zona peligrosa, una relación así, podía cambiar en cualquier momento.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la chica un tanto preocupada. El Kaiser la miró y luego miró las escaleras, Edeline estaría reunida con ellos en un par de segundos. Se serenó, no podía mostrarse así frente a ella, sonrió y anunció:

-Presta atención a las lecciones del Kaiser: Estrategias para enamorar. Pronto haré un libro- bromeó. Allison rió ante el comentario, un pensamiento se cruzó en su mente _"Nadie podría resistirse al Kaiser… salvo ella misma"._ Edeline llegó hasta ellos, en el mismo instante en que Allison se despidió, alegando que esa tarde realizaría un par de llamadas a su familia. Cuando finalmente se quedaron solos, el alemán continuó la rutina y aprovechando, que era un viernes más desde que se conocían, la invitó a tomar una copa en un bar a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿No es muy pesado ensayar a diario?- preguntó Karl mientras conducía, para sacar tema de conversación

-No demasiado, creo que ya me acostumbre a el pequeño dolor de pies- admitió la chica con una sonrisa- ¿No es igual de pesado entrenar a diario?

-No… es divertido. Bueno, creo que como me gusta, no lo veo pesado- confesó el chico.

-Nunca te he preguntado… ¿tienes novia?- la pregunta lo sorprendió, aunque también le dio el inicio que necesitaba, para preguntar discretamente, quien era el chico de aquella tarde.

-Ja, ja, ja no… Bueno, salí con Miss Alemania de este año, duramos dos meses pero eso se acabó- confesó, estaban por llegar al bar, la ciudad se alejaba un poco pero las luces de Munich aún estaban encendidas.

-¿Y eso porque?- preguntó ella, curiosa

-Creo que no era lo que esperaba. Contrario a lo que muchos puedan especular, me gustaría tener una relación duradera y real, Michelle… bueno, éramos cercanos por nuestras personalidades, pero creo que nunca nos interesó de verdad llevar esta relación a otro nivel- explicó el chico, el tema en si no le afectaba, su ex novia ni siquiera le había reclamado el haberla terminado por teléfono (aunque en realidad él, tampoco había dado mucho tiempo para una respuesta por parte de ella). Finalmente llegaron al lugar, un jardín les daba la bienvenida y al fondo un bar bastante exclusivo les esperaba. El lugar era tranquilo, más para beber con charlas amenas que bailar y refrescarse con alcohol. Pronto hallaron una mesa y una mesera, alta, delgada, guapa, rubia y de ojos azules se acercó a ellos, para atender al gran Kaiser de Alemania.

-¿Qué les puedo ofrecer esta noche?- preguntó con una sonrisa y viendo directamente al rubio, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Edeline.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?- preguntó el chico mirando a la bailarina, su sonrisa era tan amplia y coqueta que la dejaba desarmada

-Mmm… ¿un Cosmo?- preguntó, algo indecisa.

-Dos Cosmopolitan- pidió el chico sin dejar de mirarla. La camarera resintió la falta de atención y se marchó dando grandes zancadas. Edeline sonrió para sí. -¿Y tú…? ¿Tienes novio? ¿Algún pretendiente o príncipe Cascanueces?- rió el chico, queriendo retomar la conversación que llevaban desde el auto. Edeline agachó la cabeza y rió

-Ninguno- aseguró- Sigo esperando al príncipe Cascanueces- bromeó y fue todo lo que Karl necesito, porque ella no hablo del chico del teatro, porque ella no dejo de mirarlo al asegurar que estaba esperando. Tenía una oportunidad. Contrario a todas sus citas, sus romances de una semana o sus coqueteos para pasar el rato, Edeline provocaba en el Kaiser una nueva sensación, unos nervios incontrolables y el deseo de hacerla feliz, de verla siempre sonreír. Extraño, pero cierto.

La mesera llegó y deposito las copas con las bebidas, ofreció una sonrisa coqueta al Kaiser y se retiró.

-Edeline…- comenzó a decir, ella lo miró y espero a que continuara- ¿Te gusta el hielo?- preguntó

-Sí, sí me gusta-

-¿Quieres patinar? Mañana… por la noche. Sería divertido patinar en hielo, ¿no lo crees?- rió él

-Sí, lo sería- animo ella- ¿Es… una… cita?

-Una cita- Schneider sonrió. No había planeado invitarla esa noche, sino más bien, llevarla como sorpresa, pero no había podido evitarlo. Siguieron bebiendo y charlando, hasta que el reloj marcó las 8:00 pm, entonces pidieron la cuenta y se marcharon, afuera, una leve llovizna se había apoderado del clima y amenazaba con pronto convertirse en tormenta, si no se marchaban en ese momento. Subieron algo salpicados al carro pero pronto y bajo el resguardo de un techo, contemplaron la lluvia engrandecerse. Cuando estaban por llegar a la calle donde Edeline vivía, se encontraron con la gran sorpresa de que como en cualquier otra ciudad, Munich, estaba algo encharcada y un par de calles cerradas por el agua. Schneider estacionó el carro en donde pudo y buscó en el asiento trasero, debajo de su mochila donde llevaba todas sus cosas, sí, ahí había un paraguas.

-¿Caminaremos?-preguntó Edeline sorprendida.

-Si rodeamos esta calle, llegaremos a tu casa. Te llevaré y luego volveré por el auto e iré a mi casa, no puedo continuar porque está cerrado, pero si regresar. No te preocupes, aquí está el paraguas- sonrió el alemán y acto seguido bajo del carro, paraguas en mano y ayudó a Edeline a bajar.

-Lo bueno es que solo son unas calles- comentó la chica. Schneider rió y ofreció su brazo, cuando Edeline lo tomó, comenzaron a caminar rumbo a casa de la chica, atravesaron las calles cerradas y dieron justo en la calle principal, algo encharcada, sí, pero no cerrada. Los autos que no iban en la dirección en que ellos habían llegado, transitaban por ahí con tranquilidad, aunque tampoco había muchos. Edeline y Schneider caminaban por la acera, ella por la orilla, pues así habían quedado al doblar en la esquina. Y entonces… pasó.

A la distancia, un auto se acercaba veloz, al parecer con bastante prisa a donde ellos caminaban. La lluvia había vuelto a ser una leve llovizna, pero un enorme charco de agua se había asentado a orillas de la acerca. El auto pasó sin miramientos a gran velocidad, justo al lado de ellos y el agua en el suelo se elevó dispuesta a mojarlos. Karl tomó entonces los hombros de Edeline y la hizo girar de modo que el que recibió el agua sobre él, fue el alemán.

-¡Oh! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Edeline al ver al Kaiser totalmente empapado y chorreando por los cabellos, ahora, rubios opacos gracias al agua

-Solo diré, que el agua de lluvia no es como la del jacuzzi- bromeó el chico- Vamos, antes de que nos mojen de nuevo- la instó a caminar, muy a pesar de la lluvia, Edeline sonrió al verlo, camiseta, cabello y pantalones chorreando, sin duda una escena graciosa, nunca en su vida, hubiera imaginado a Schneider empapado caminando por las calles de Munich. Pronto llegaron a casa de la chica y el Kaiser comenzó a despedirse:

-¿No quieres pasar?- preguntó ella- Deberías secarte- le dijo en una sonrisa

-No te preocupes, entre más rápido me vaya, más rápido me quitare la ropa mojada- rió el chico. Edeline asintió con la cabeza y se acercó al Kaiser, tanto que solo 5 centímetros separaban sus rostros.

-Gracias por no dejar que me mojara. Nos vemos mañana, espero no te resfríes- le dijo en una sonrisa y depositando un beso en su mejilla. El Kaiser quedó tan sorprendido que solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza y dar dos paso hacia atrás, ella cerró la puerta y el decidió irse, empapado y todo, pero con esa sonrisa de idiota, que no puedo evitar poner. Sí, debía escribir su propio libro: " _Estrategia Número 1 del Kaiser: Sálvala del agua"_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 ***Cosmopolitan es una bebida de  
*Harry Niemann** es un personaje propiedad de **JulietaG.28**

 ***Si quieres conocer esta y más estrategias para enamorar a una chica, llama al 01-800-KAISERCUPIDO (lada sin costo), el mismo Karl te dará las estrategias para ser un conquistador. *Promocionando al Kaiser desde 2015 hasta agotar existencias. Patrocinador oficial: JulietaG.28 ***

 _Hola, me da gusto subir este nuevo capítulo, que me gusto bastante escribir, espero que les agrade y se animen a comentar. Por favor, sé que el portero greñudo (Ken) tuvo mucho éxito, pero no abandonen al Kaiser, su corazón es sensible y el mío también. Espero leerlos por aquí, saludos y gracias a los lectores actuales. Por cierto, lamento las actualizaciones tardías._

 _ **Gracias a:**_

 _ **CANDY, Kaarlaa**_

 _ **Nos estamos leyendo.**_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_


	3. Un ensayo en el hielo

**=3. Un ensayo en el hielo=**

= _ **Al otro día…**_ =

= **Campo de entrenamiento del Bayern Munich** =

¡Una cita! La primera cita oficialmente llamada cita, que tendría con Edeline, sí, no la había invitado a salir en plan: "Oye, me traes loco, vamos a tener una cita", pero a fin de cuentas, esa noche, era lo que era, una cita. Y como tal, el Kaiser estaba muy bien preparado. A sabiendas de que, no era el único tras los huesitos de la bailarina, la noche anterior, hechizado por el pequeño beso que la alemana le había plantado, había pasado un par de horas, decidiendo lo que esa noche harían. Había planeado noches atrás llevarla a patinar, pero no en plan serio, sino más bien como todas su cenas de esa semana, como una salida de amigos. Sin embargo, esa velada, planeaba ser sincero y admitir frente a la rubia, que esta le gustaba y que deseaba cortejarla abiertamente. Había preparado en su mente, el plan perfecto para lo que tramaba: primero patinarían hasta cansarse y después, cuando la noche estuviera un poco más entrada, llevaría a Edeline a la cafetería más agradable que conocía y beberían chocolate caliente acompañado de tarta de Frambuesas.

Desde la banca, Sho, Levin y Genzo, miraban a su capitán sonreír como vil tarado y mantenerse concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, lo cual, los hacía especular respecto a lo que ahí pasaba. Hacía una semana que el joven alemán, se largaba temprano del campo y siempre parecía arreglarse más de lo normal después de los entrenamientos.

-¿Qué se traerá entre manos?- preguntó Levin.

-Ni idea… tal vez una chica- comentó Genzo

-O quizás ya anda metido en drogas, nunca se sabe- opinó Sho para sorpresa de sus amigos.

-Anda tú, no digas tonterías- le amenazó Levin. Justo en esos momentos, Allison, la amiga medio ángel medio demonio de Schneider y archienemiga de Genzo, hizo su aparición a orillas del campo, llamando por completo la atención del Kaiser que no tardó en advertir su presencia y salir corriendo a su encuentro.

-¿Qué querrá la niña?- preguntó Genzo, un tanto curioso

-A la mejor… ella es la que lo tiene así- especuló Sho. De nuevo a la mira de los actos de su capitán, el trio maravilla, a falta del cuarto miembro de lo que era en realidad un cuarteto, contempló con atención cada movimiento de Allison y Schneider.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Karl, ansioso. Allison sonrió.

-Bueno, en primera tienes suerte de ser tú. Edeline está bastante emocionada por su cita de esta noche, tal vez logras que olvide a su amor platónico y en segunda… me pidió que te diera su teléfono, para que le hables directamente a ella. Creo que ya habéis notado, lo mucho que odio hacerla de mensajera- replicó en broma- En tercera, sí, ella te espera en su casa a las 7:00. ¿Qué planeas Karl?- preguntó curiosa

-Le diré que me gusta. Eso es lo importante, de ahí… _Estrategia Número 2 del Kaiser: Patinaje sobre hielo_ \- le comentó en una sonrisa que ella desde que lo conocía, jamás le había observado- ¿Qué crees que me diga cuándo sepa que me gusta?- preguntó el chico. Allison se alzó en puntas para alcanzar su oído y susurró:

-Que estás feo…- rió antes de echar a correr y dar por terminada su visita. El Kaiser no la persiguió, pero si refunfuñó. Se limitó a guardar sus cosas en su mochila y luego de despedirse de sus amigos, salió rumbo a su hogar, tenía que arreglarse y visitar la pista, tal vez necesitara unos arreglos, detalles, para esa noche.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Esa noche… (**_ **7:00 PM)=**

 **=Casa de Edeline=**

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad como un manto oscuro y fresco, el viento arreciaba con tranquilidad, pero la temperatura era baja, si se disponía a salir, era mejor ir bien abrigado. Por ello y porque además de todo, el lugar donde iría, sería frío, Edeline decidió vestir unos jeans ajustados, color negros, una blusa con cuello de tortuga verde manzana y una monas botitas negras, algo afelpadas pero muy coquetas. Tenía preparado un lindo abrigo blanco y una bufanda verde "manzana tostada" para cuando fuera momento de irse. Su cabello rubio, estaba suelto y bien acomodado, a diferencia de su mejor amiga que siempre llevaba el cabello alborotado pero arreglado, Edeline optaba por peinarlo bien y gracias a lo lacio de sus cabellos le era fácil acomodarlos, esa noche, adorno sus brillantes y rubios cabellos con una diadema de piedras fantasía, se puso un poco de rímel en las pestañas y una modesta cantidad de perfume aroma floral. Estaba terminando de ponerse sus aretes favoritos, unos bellos y plateados rayos (regalo de su madre), cuando el timbre sonó, anunciando la llegada de Karl.

Por alguna extraña razón, siempre que veía al chico, su corazón latía a una velocidad inimaginable, sus sentidos se alteraban y algo revoloteaba por su estómago. Se dirigió abrir la puerta, tan rápido como pudo y al hacerlo, no evito sonreír con lo que miraba. Delante de ella, Karl Heinz Schneider, la esperaba enfundado en jeans claros un tanto ajustados y una playera como la de ella con cuello de tortuga, alguien podría haber dicho que se uniformaron de no ser porque la prenda que el Kaiser portaba, era azul cielo en lugar de verde. Sobre esta, llevaba un abrigo corto algo grueso y a la vista muy cálido, color azul marino, llevaba tenis _Converse,_ __muy casual para esa noche y muy atractivo para cualquiera que lo mirara. _"Si quisiera, podría dejar el soccer y ser modelo"_ pensó Edeline para sí, sonrojándose ante la ocurrencia.

-Te ves muy linda- dijo Schneider a modo de saludo. Ella sonrió y agachó la mirada, al admitir lo que no podía callarse.

-Tú también estas muy guapo- Karl sonrió sorprendido, pero muy feliz por lo que escuchaba

-Gracias. ¿Estás lista?- le preguntó

-Sí, lo estoy, vamos- dijo ella, tomando del perchero al lado de la puerta, abrigo y bufanda. Ambos chicos salieron del lugar, con la firme confianza de que esa, sería una noche inigualable.

 **-** ¿Frío?- preguntó Schneider ya en su auto, mientras conducía camino a la pista de patinaje

-La noche es fresca, creo que se debe a que ayer llovió- confirmó Edeline, miraba atenta las manos del Kaiser tras el volante, la iluminación era poca en el auto, pero le era claro el hecho de que los nudillos del futbolista estaban un tanto rojos- ¿Tienes frío en las manos?- preguntó al cabo de un momento. Karl se detuvo en la intersección y estiró una mano, abriendo y cerrando el puño.

-La verdad, sí, tengo los dedos helados- afirmó con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo lo notaste?

-Tus nudillos están rojos, suele pasar cuando hace frío. A mí también me pasa- rió ella

-Tenemos cosas en común, que bonito- admitió él- ¿Por cierto, sabes patinar?- le preguntó

-Muy poco, pero supongo que no es muy distinto a bailar ballet, en eso soy una experta- Edeline rió. Siempre había sido risueña, tierna y tímida. Pero por algo que no lo lograba entender del todo, en compañía de ese joven tan increíblemente guapo y agradable, le daban muchas más ganas de reír, le daba menos pena decir las cosas y quería verse lo más tierna pero madura que pudiera, para él.

La charla continuó, con Edeline admitiendo que esa tarde, el ensayo la había agotado, que no le gustaba estar practicando sola las piezas que debería bailar acompañada y que estaba por rendirse ante el _Pas de Deux_ que sin el príncipe Cascanueces jamás le saldría. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Schneider ahogó el comentario que Edeline hizo respecto a su baile y decidió guardar la sorpresa. Ingresaron al lugar con calma y sumidos en la decisión de no quitarse los abrigos. Aunque la pista era un lugar techado, el frío seguía ahí debido al hielo y para nada deseaban morir congelados. Se calzaron los patines que les ofrecieron con cuidado y antes de entrar a la pista, donde solo había cuatro personas, dos parejas de jóvenes de su edad, Karl se agachó y ató bien un cordón del patín de Edeline, el muy pillo había decidido soltarse y amenazaba con volverse un problema.

Entraron en la pista, sonrientes y sin darse cuenta tomados de las manos, patinaron de un lado a otro y luego a otro giraron y rieron, los minutos transcurrían y la noche avanzaba, las parejas reían y se deslizaban alegres de aquí para allá. En cierto punto, Karl se detuvo y detuvo a Edeline con él, quién lo miró extrañada y muy sorprendida por su reacción.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó

-¿De causalidad…? ¿Tienes el _Pas De Deux_ en tu celular?- preguntó el chico en una dulce sonrisa. Edeline no comprendió, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y tanteó en la búsqueda de su celular, al sacarlo, buscó rápidamente entre la música que tenía, sí claro que tenía el _Pas De Deux_ , era una de sus piezas favoritas y junto al Hada de Azúcar, se hallaban dispuestos en la biblioteca musical de la joven alemana. Con un movimiento señaló la pista al rubio frente a ella y lo miró intrigada. Él tomó el celular y comprobó el volumen de este para que sonara decentemente privado. Lo cierto era que la pista era muy grande y estaban distantes de los demás clientes del lugar, pero aun así, el Kaiser no deseaba incomodar. Con un rápido movimiento pulso: _Reproducir…_

-No soy bailarín y en mi vida he practicado ballet, pero creo que al menos puedo sujetarte, no seas mala conmigo, guíame- le pidió en una dulce y alegre sonrisa. Al tiempo que sus manos se soltaban de ella y se elevaban en el aire para que ella las tomara y las sujetara, las acomodara y lo guiara. La música comenzó débil y dulce, pronto tomó forma y Edeline comprendió, sonrió al instante de tomar las manos del Kaiser y posarla en su cintura, no sería sencillo bailar en patines, pero claro que podría practicar, sería algo cómodo, nuevo y romántico.

El _Pas de Deux_ siguió sonando, al tiempo que Edeline y Karl, se movían por el hielo con cuidado y destreza, ella giraba, tomaba su mano y se apoyaba, lo instaba a tomarla de la cintura y sujetarla con fuerza, alzaba una pierna, giraban, daba un pequeño salto y volvía a sujetarse de la mano fría y suave del futbolista que solo sonreía con verla y reía cuando sentía que se equivocaba. Pronto la música se tornó más dramática y lo complicado se acercaba, las notas subían y aunque solo eran perceptibles para ellos, sus oídos creían que la música cada vez era más alta y envolvía todo a su alrededor. En cierto punto, Edeline dejó al Kaiser en un punto de la pista y se alejó al menos uno o dos pasos, cuando se giró para mirarlo, notó que el Kaiser extendía la mano, al parecer conocía la posición y estaba dispuesto a efectuarla, entonces con un grácil andar y un giro al final, Edeline se elevó tan solo un poco para que los brazos de Karl la recibieran y la envolvieran en un giro donde no llegó a poner los patines sobre el hielo. Sus manos las sujetaron y la hicieron girar, entonces y con un laborioso pero al parecer sencillo movimiento para él, la hizo girar hasta quedar frente a frente, aun manteniéndola en el aire. Sus manos seguían en su cintura, pero su cabeza estaba elevada a donde ella estaba. Edeline de su parte, miraba hacia abajo sujetando los hombros del Kaiser, sonriendo.

-Me gustas Edeline- dijo Schneider sin más.

Edeline tembló ante lo que escuchaba, estaba segura que caería, pero el Kaiser la seguía sujetando con fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo, impidiéndole bajar o caer precipitadamente. La sonrisa de Edeline se borró y Schneider supo que se había equivocado, dudó un segundo entre bajarla o seguirla sujetando y por una milésima de momento, si estuvo a punto de hacerla caer, no lo hizo. Edeline evaluó las palabras del chico en su mente, retumbaban como si aún en ese momento las estuviera escuchando, eran suaves, tiernas y alegres. Su corazón se había detenido, pero entre más recordaba las palabras que el chico le había dicho, más se aceleraba y volvía a su latir, uno, dos, tres, uno, dos tres, uno, dos, tres… latidos tan rápidos que le era difícil mantenerlos en orden. El Kaiser finalmente la bajo del aire, pero no la soltó, sus manos frías y tersas aún la sujetaban por la cintura, aún la mantenían cercana a él… _y no quería quitarse._

-Yo…- comenzó Karl, quizás lo más prudente, lo correcto, era disculparse, no quería. No deseaba mentir y decir que había bromeado o que no era verdad, no quería que ella creyera que estaba jugando o que lo que había pronunciado era una vil mentira, porque no lo era. Era verdad. Era lo que no podía negar y lo que no le había llevado demasiado tiempo aceptar. Edeline lo miró a la espera de lo que diría, pero el Kaiser titubeo un momento. Uno solo, que basto para la alemana.

Edeline se acercó por completo y abrazó a Karl, lo abrazó y trató de acercarse lo más que pudo. Algo en ella decía que era muy pronto, que tan solo unas semanas atrás su amor y su atención eran para cierto bailarín que compartía estelar con ella, pero… ¡como seguirse mintiendo! Esa relación nunca iba a prosperar y era hora de desistir. Era hora de afrontar la verdad y lo que todos esos días explicaba su nuevo comportamiento. Sus nervios, sus risas, sus pensamientos ataviados de la imagen del futbolista número uno de Alemania, sus noches de recuerdos con el joven alemán y sus latidos acelerados cada que estaba en su presencia. ¡Sí, sí, sí! Karl Heinz Schneider le gustaba y no podía negarlo, Karl era el único que llenaba su mente y el chico que la hacía sentir todo un zoológico moviéndose en su estómago.

-También me gustas Karl- le dijo sin más. Ante la sorpresa de un abrazo que jamás habría esperado, Karl no había correspondido y sus brazos se habían alejado de la chica. Pero con esas palabras, con esa afirmación que tanto quería escuchar, con esas ganas de volver a sujetarla, no pudo evitarlo y la abrazó. La acercó a él y se llenó de su presencia, de su aroma a flores, de su calor bajo el abrigo. Era fantástico escuchar aquello y más aún poder abrazarla como lo hacía.

-Gracias…- susurró el Kaiser luego de un momento- Por decirlo, me alegra saber que también te gusto- le confesó, ella rió y el por respuesta besó su frente, por encima de su cabello, sin soltarla y sin alejarse, siquiera un centímetro de donde estaba.

Esa noche, algo cambió. Esa noche después de que se cansaron de patinar, ambos salieron de la pista, entregaron los patines y salieron al exterior rumbo al _Corvette_ del Kaiser, pero sus manos, sus frías –ahora cálidas- manos… nunca se soltaron. Subieron al carro, Schneider había prometido momentos antes una taza de chocolate y una rebanada de tarta, así que por ende, conducía rumbo a la cafetería donde podrían alimentarse. Edeline, lo miraba sonriente y embelesada, halagándolo por su destreza en el baile y alardeando de su fuerza para cargarla, agradeciéndole la pieza y sobre todo alegre por lo que había escuchado. Sus manos, seguían unidas aún entonces y en toda la noche permanecieron así, durante todo momento. No, no decidieron ser novios oficialmente, no tampoco gritaron a todos lo especial que era esa noche para ellos… Tan solo se tomaron de las manos y bebieron chocolate, tan solo se tomaron de las manos y comieron tarta. Sus manos unidas solo eran una prueba de que esa noche, algo había cambiado y que eso algo tenía que seguir y crecer…

Esa noche fue solo el inicio del mejor protagónico que los dos pudieran haber tenido. Esa noche, la velada terminó cuando en el umbral de la puerta, ambos se despidieron:

-Te veré mañana- dijo Schneider

-Dulces sueños, maneja con cuidado- dijo Edeline sonriendo

-Duerme bien. Esfuérzate en el ensayo- dijo él, también sonriendo

-Juega bien, haz muchos goles- rió ella

-Hasta mañana _Clara_ …- dijo él en un susurro, con la mejor sonrisa que habría podido poner y los ojos brillando de alegría

-Hasta mañana _Cascanueces…-_ rió ella, momentos antes de cerrar la puerta.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 ***** _ **Pas de Deux**_ es una pieza del ballet el Cascanueces, la escena 15 del Acto II.

 ***Clara y Karl,** son los personajes principales del Ballet El Cascanueces.

 _¡Hola, hola! ¿Sorprendidos de tan pronta actualización? Bueno, se los debía. No he actualizado mis historias, dado que estuve algo enferma y cerrando semestre. Por suerte, las vacaciones han llegado y la odiosa gripa me abandona a cada instante. Así pues, yo espero poder tener el tiempo suficiente para estar actualizando, agradezco a_ _ **LaChica1799**_ _por sus palabras tan dulces y agradables que sin duda me animaron a subir el día de hoy este capítulo, amiga mía, no tengo días exactos para publicar, suelo subir los capítulos a veces en miércoles y otras en viernes, pero es seguro que cada semana, entre miércoles y sábado, estaré subiendo capítulo. Esta semana, subí dos capítulos aquí y espero subir dos también HERMOSA RESACA. Tienes razón al decir que casi nadie busca historias con los jóvenes europeos o más bien con los no japoneses, pero es que yo amo a todos por igual (naa, más a Genzo y a Karl) y por ello, Schneider, Levin, Gino y Pierre, tendrán su propia historia. Espero este capítulo os agrade y os animes a comentar. Saludos._

 _ **Con Cariño.**_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_


	4. Confesiones

**=4. Confesiones=**

= _ **Una semana después…**_ =

= **Campo de entrenamiento del Bayern Munich** =

Los días habían transcurrido y la nueva rutina se había impuesto en su vida. Ciertos días, el Kaiser acudía al Teatro de la Ciudad para poder ver a Edeline y salir un rato y otros, quedaban de verse en lugares estratégicos para ambos, en los que incluso, llegaba a recibir la visita inexplicable de Allison, excusándose en verlo y charlar, Karl, no había reparado en nada extraño con su presencia. Aunque sus mejores amigos, aquellos con los que se limitaba - _ahora_ \- a convivir solo en los entrenamientos y a no contarles nada de su vida, si habían notado extrañas cosas en las visitas del Kaiser. Por ejemplo, a Levin, Sho y Genzo, se les hacía por demás extraño el hecho de que el Kaiser siempre saliera del campo apresurado y con rumbo al Teatro, también las constantes visitas de Allison que a veces se retiraba con Schneider y otras se quedaba con la Arianne Clark, novia de Levin. Precisamente, en esos momentos, los tres jóvenes más allegados al capitán del equipo, miraban desde su extremo de la banca, el sitio por el que Allison aparecería, para ver a Schneider.

Bien predicho, la americana apareció en breve, con una sonrisa en los labios y grandes noticias para el Kaiser. Noticias de las que el trío maravilla, de seguro, nunca sabría, dada la nueva actitud aislada y la vida secreta que el capitán del Bayern se cargaba esos días.

-¿Ya serán novios y solo no nos dice porque la vemos seguido aquí?- pregunto Sho a Levin y Genzo. Los dos miraron con cuidado a Schneider y a su amiga, reían y charlaban y el Kaiser medio suspiraba cada vez que comentaba algo. ¡Raro mil! Karl Heinz Schneider era un chico, mujeriego en una porción mínima, serio, reservado, alegre con sus conocidos pero casi siempre muy mecánico. Sabía divertirse y llegaba a ser el alma de la fiesta si se lo proponía, pero no era un cursi romántico y eso era casi como si el apocalipsis zombie estuviera cerca.

-No creo… quizás en eso andan pero…- comenzó Levin en un suspiro, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a la actitud de su capitán.

-Pues ojala no sea así- comentó Genzo desinteresado, receloso y colgándose la mochila deportiva al hombro, rumbo al estacionamiento, por su carro y a casa.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Sho curioso, no era muy normal ese tono de Genzo- Yo creo que se ven bien juntos…- comentó al aire. El SGGK, explotó.

-Eso solo distraerá a Schneider y lo importante ya se viene, no puede darse el lujo de distracciones, tenemos la Champions encima- comentó secamente el portero y abandonó el lugar. Sho y Levin lo miraron alejarse, con una idea entre las cejas, pero claramente más interesados por lo que ocurría con Schneider y Allison. En ese momento, Allison parecía despedirse y se daba la vuelta para marcharse, con el Kaiser detrás. El rubio, solo giró a despedirse de Levin y Sho con una mano y una sonrisa extraña. ¡Sí, el Kaiser estaba enamorado! No había duda, ninguna otra cosa, podría explicar su cara de idiota y sus sonrisas tontas y ñoñas.

-¡Hay que sacarle la sopa!- exclamaron Levin y Sho luego de un momento, hartos de los secretos del capitán y dispuestos a descubrir lo que pasaba, aunque ya lo suponían. _Mientras tanto…_ Allison se retiró a casa por su parte y en su auto, mientras el Kaiser salía disparado al parque donde había quedado de verse con Edeline, en esos días, luego de su tan cursi confesión en la pista de patinaje y bajo un acuerdo implícito entre los dos, los jóvenes alemanes se veían a diario, reían, se tomaban de las manos y procuraban ser discretos pero cariñosos. Allison, se mofaba de ellos al verlos, por la cara de enamorados que ambos se cargaban y en días como ese, acudía con alegres informes a su mejor amigo, como el de esa misma tarde. El chisme más sabroso del día, era la negativa de Edeline a salir con Harry a comer, la excusa de tener que ver a alguien muy importante… Allison afirmaba que poco a poco y de una manera muy tierna y melosa, él joven estrella del Bayern, se ganaba el corazón de su mejor amiga.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Al otro día…**_

 **=Campo de entrenamiento del B.M=**

-¡Confiesa!- gritó Sho a Schneider, el rubio estaba en la banca de jugadores y metía en su maleta su sudadera junto a su botella de agua.

-¿Qué confieso?- preguntó ante la mirada expectante de Levin y Genzo, que aguardaban detrás de Karl, el Kaiser estaba tan intrigado como sorprendido y claro divertido, ante la cara de berrinche que Sho ponía.

-¡Que sales con tu amiga Allison!- le acusó el chino muy seguro de sus palabras. Schneider puso cara de: "¿De cuál fumaste?" mientras una ola de risas extremas se apoderaba de él y salía con fuerza y alegría. Por poco y lloraba, lo que escuchaba era, realmente muy gracioso.

-¡JA, JA, JA! ¿Yo y Allison? ¿En serio?- preguntó ingenuo- Para nada. Si, lo admito, en un pasado creí sentir algo por ella, pero estoy seguro de que jamás me vio de esa forma… sin embargo se los dije, es mi amiga. La única razón por la que la veo es esa, porque es mi amiga y la quiero mucho- explicó cuando su carcajada cesó. Sus amigos, tardaron un poco en digerir lo que escuchaban, Levin y Genzo no muy preocupados por el hecho se alivianaron al escuchar lo dicho, pero Sho, siguió insistiendo.

-¡A otro perro con ese hueso!-

-No… ningún hueso. Ah sí… -comentó el rubio, como si de repente recordara no haber dicho algo- Puede que también haya estado yendo con ella al teatro, porque su compañera de trabajo es….- su voz tono un aire ensoñado, de nuevo su cara de idiota se hizo presente y sus pensamientos lo llevaron hasta Edeline _-_ Sí _,_ sin duda es por eso. Por la chica bailarina- comento sonriente.

-¡WOW!- exclamó Levin entonces- Creo que no sé qué me duele más… la traición de no habernos dicho que eras novio de mentira de Allison o la súper traición de tener una chica y ni si quiera comentarnos…- dramatizó. El Kaiser rió ante el comentario y más o menos les explicó la situación.

-Contrario a todos mis romances, ella me produce algo especial y no quiero arruinarlo- confesó. Y nadie se burló, porque Levin conocía el sentimiento…. Arianne, le había enseñado en tan solo 6 meses de conocerla y amarla, que los sentimientos son algo que no se puede controlar, cuando surgen, surgen.

-Chicos, tengo que irme-dijo Genzo de repente mirando el reloj de su celular- Ya voy tarde para molestar a alguien- susurró malicioso. Cuando desapareció, todos los presentes lo miraron extrañados, Levin y Sho como dos cómplices se miraron de esa manera que dice: " _Lo cachamos…_ "

-¿Escucharon eso?- preguntó Levin

-Sí, no pasó desapercibido…- respondió Sho- Es tan notorio como su reacción el día de ayer.

-¿Cuál reacción?- preguntó el Kaiser sin ser parte de la complicidad de los otros dos, pero queriendo unirse al juego.

-Genzo se molestó un poquito cuando propusimos que ya eras novio de Allison- le explicó Levin…

-No me digas que….- Schneider sí que estaba sorprendido.

-Eso parece. Deberíamos… ¿ayudarle?- preguntó Levin

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Sho

-Pues fácil- aseguró el alemán- Debemos ponerlos juntos a como dé lugar…

-Sí, ya sabemos-balbuceó Levin con su tono de: " _¿Apoco? ¡No me digas!_ "- ¿Pero cómo?- Levin se puso a pensar, que manera había de juntar a dos personas…

-Ari cumplirá años el sábado ¿no es así?- recordó de repente Schneider, la novia de Levin estaba por celebrar su cumpleaños y con esa excusa una perfecta idea se había instalado en su mente, además claro de un plan mañoso para presentar a Edeline con sus amigos.

-Aja… pero mi novia….- Levin iba a protestar, pero recordó algo importante- A Arianne siempre le han fascinado las fiestas- aseguró

-Entonces hay que festejarle… aprovechando que es amiga de Allison… será fácil hacer que esos dos estén juntos un buen rato- dijo Sho. Y los tres sonrieron malévolamente. Porque su plan, más perfecto no podría ser.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Esa misma tarde…**_

 **=Restaurante Hofbraühaus=**

Ordenaron codillo asado y pasta para acompañar, bebieron zumo de manzana no queriendo caer en la tentación de la típica cerveza y charlaron animosamente como hacían a diario. Justo después de que Edeline terminara de contar a Schneider su interminable día que al final, había resultado ser el último que practicaría sola, pidió al rubio que le contara que tal había estado su propia jornada. El Kaiser aprovecho la oportunidad para contarle, lo que esa tarde, él y sus amigos habían planificado.

-¿Entonces en verdad creen que Alli y tu amigo, se gustan?- preguntó Edeline en medio de risas

-¿Por qué te ríes?- preguntó el Kaiser- Sí, sí lo creemos. Bueno, tal vez es una de esas relaciones amor-odio- se mofó el rubio

-Sí, ha de ser eso. Yo he oído a Allison hablar de él, todo el tiempo se queja y refunfuña. Pero igual parece que corre para llegar a verlo al campo-

-¿Cómo?- eso era nuevo, ¿qué no Allison iba por él?

-Algunas veces, Allison corre al campo con la excusa de ver a una de sus amigas, pero el otro día se le salió decir que así al menos podría ver la gorra de Genzo. No soy mensa, conozco al portero de tu equipo por las noticias, yo igual llegué a pensar que…- explicó la chica con una sonrisa, Karl entonces comenzó a unir puntos en su cabeza y a idear la mejor manera de que el plan que se traía entre manos, funcionara.

-De acuerdo, ya lo tengo. Lo que planeamos será estupendo, pero quisiera que me ayudaras…- le pidió dulcemente- Aparte de que deseo que vengas conmigo a celebrar el cumpleaños de una buena amiga y que conozcas a mis alumnos- rió engreído- Sería de ayuda que estés ahí para atraer a Allison cuando sea necesario- le comentó. Edeline sopesó la idea, presentarse a un evento así ¿demostraba cuan interesada estaba en él Kaiser? Esperaba que sí… porque había llegado a la conclusión de que desde su confesión hasta que fuera necesario y aun después de eso, de esforzarse en dejarle más que claro, todo el interés el cariño que empezaba a tomarle.

-Ok, iré. Solo tengo una condición- rió

-Siempre me pones condiciones…- se burló el Kaiser

-Es que soy mala- respondió ella- Pero bueno, la condición es… que no vayas a salir corriendo tras de mí y aguardes a mañana para vernos. Vas a cerrar los ojos y cuando lo abras no me perseguirás o amenazaras-

-Jamás lo haría…- aseguró él- ¿Qué pasa?- Edeline le indicó que cerrara los ojos. La comida había terminado y quería ir a ver a Allison, charlar un rato y pedirle informes respecto al Kaiser. Se puso de pie sin dejar de ver al rubio frente a ella y deposito un suave, tierno y dulce beso en la mejilla del chico. Luego susurró:

-Eres muy lindo Karl…- y acto seguido, salió corriendo.

El Kaiser abrió los ojos sorprendido y encontrándose con un lugar vació, al mirar atrás vio a Edeline salir del restaurante, por más que quiso ir tras ella y pedirle en ese momento que fuera su novia o que no lo golpeara por besarla, no lo hizo, dada la condición impuesta. Se limitó a sonreír y a pedir la cuenta, ya después vería a la rubia. Le era sorprendente verse a sí mismo en esas condiciones, totalmente embobado y con cara de bobo, nunca habría deseado terminar así, incluso le había dicho a Levin que jamás sería cursi, pero ¡cosas de la vida! Lo era… Edeline lo transformaba, al punto de volverlo un chico enamorado, idiotamente feliz y a punto de ahogarse en lo liviano y agradable que se sentía vivir una vida así.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Sábado… (7.00 PM)**_

 **=En algún salón de fiestas a las afueras de la ciudad=**

La planeación de una fiesta aunque llevaba tiempo, también era sencillo cubrirla. Dadas las ventajas que les proporcionaba a Arianne y a Levin ser quienes eran, la cosa de conseguir un lugar a buen precio y con rapidez para una fiesta como aquella, había resultado cosa de dos días. Así pues, la joven novia del sueco favorito, había pasado largos días en la búsqueda y preparación de todo lo necesario para su fiesta de cumpleaños, gracias que por cosas del destino, las grabaciones de la serie que estaba por protagonizar dado su trabajo como actriz, serían retrasadas, Ari había podido pasar tranquila los preparativos de su fiesta. Levin, había deseado ayudarle, pero al mismo tiempo, pensando en su novia, quién se había vuelto, lo más importante para él, pasaba grandes ratos en la planeación de una sorpresa de cumpleaños digna de la chica que amaba. Al final, el fin de semana había llegado y tan esperada fiesta había comenzado con éxito. Sin poder evitarlos, los fotógrafos y reporteros de la ciudad, habían dado con ellos y estaban apostados en la entrada del salón tomando miles de fotos a los recién llegados.

Justo la pareja que entró, llamó demasiado su atención y fue tema de gran sorpresa. Esa noche, Levin y Arianne habían llegado juntos seguidos de varios invitados, Sho Shun Ko como siempre, llegaba solo pero seguro se retiraría acompañado. Y Karl Heinz Schneider, enfundado en su traje gris y su camisa rosa pálido, llegaba para sorpresa de todos, estrenando relación. Michelle Oppenheim al parecer, había dejado de ser su novia y había pasado a ser historia, dejando lugar a la chica que esa noche ocupaba su lugar. Prensada del brazo de Schneider, con un vestido coral, corto por el frente y largo por atrás, en capas y holanes, rubia y bella, la bailarina principal del Ballet de Munich acompañaba al elegante capitán de la selección alemana.

Al entrar al salón, luego de ser bombardeados por flashes y parloteos, Schneider y Edeline buscaron a los amigos del Kaiser, dando con ellos después de pasar una gran cantidad de gente reunida por todas partes. Edeline conocía a NADIE y se limitaba a sonreír cuando el Kaiser se detenía a saludar a alguien, justo entonces dieron con Levin, Sho y Arianne, que charlaban animadamente y se sorprendieron bastante de verlos. Los tres amigos, miraban a la pareja acercarse, con la boca casi abierta. Sí, el Kaiser era muy guapo, por ello, muchas de sus novias y amigas, eran mujeres hermosas y dotadas de talentos o características especiales, pero ella, la bailarina, no solo era guapa, poseía un color de ojos extraño y exótico, alegre y vivaz, algo que nunca antes habían visto. Ante su reacción y sabiendo el porqué de esta, Karl sonrió de oreja a oreja al presentar a Edeline. Él también se quedaba sin palabras ante esos ojos violeta, le parecían hermosos y dulces, pero suponía que por la cercanía y el tiempo que pasaba con la rubia, había llegado a acostumbrarse como pasaba con los ojos de Allison (grises) o los de Arianne (ámbar)

-Bueno… chicos, quiero presentarles a mi pareja- dijo el Kaiser después de abrazar a la cumpleañera- Ella es Edeline Loev, bailarina del Ballet Nacional y una chica muy especial para mí- comentó.

-Un placer conocerlos- comentó Edeline sonriente, luego recibió un abrazo de Arianne y pronto se perdió en la charla animada de la actriz a quien claro que conocía por su trabajo en el cine y en algunas series de TV. La plática se volvió grupal, en cuanto repararon en la ausencia de Allison y Genzo que aún no llegaban.

-Recuerden, el plan es dejarlos solos y obviamente juntos el mayor tiempo posible, no importa cómo- explicó Levin bastante entretenido con la idea de cumplir la misión. Titulada por Sho: "Uniendo a Mr. Gruñón y a Lady Contestona", la misión e había vuelto no solo primordial para juntar a sus amigos, sino también una oportunidad para unir amistades y claro convivir con más solidaridad. Trazaron algunas estrategias para juntar a Allison y a Genzo, cuando Arianne reparó en la llegada de ambos y propuso cambiar el tema. Apenas Allison saludó a los jóvenes ya reunidos y Genzo felicitó a Arianne, Levin anunció sonriente:

-La fiesta… _-el plan-_ puede comenzar…

= _ **Dos horas después…**_ =

Era el turno de Sho, para llamar la atención de Allison. Por tanto, Edeline y Schneider se habían alejado un poco en la búsqueda de un momento a solas, para charlar, reír o quizás hasta bailar, gracias Levin, la última opción era imposible, pero el momento a solas, si se suscitó. El sueco les había pedido cordialmente que aguardaran detrás del salón la llegada de un hombre que llevaría cierto equipo de sonido mientras el preparaba otras cosas, para la sorpresa que daría a Arianne.

-¿Qué crees que vaya a hacer?- preguntó Edeline

-Una locura, de seguro- afirmó el Kaiser con una sonrisa- Levin es así, si se trata de Ari

-Es una chica muy linda…- comentó la bailarina

-Me pareces más linda tú- confesó Schneider en su momento romántico

-¿En serio? También eres lindo, hoy te ves muy bien- Edeline se sonrojó, pero no bajó la mirada, le gustaba verse reflejada en los ojos azules de aquel chico.

-Hablando de eso, de verdad que me gustas hoy. Tu vestido es hermoso- Karl sonrió y besó la mejilla de Edeline, al separarse, se miraron fijamente, azul y púrpura en combinación, como es gustaba verse en los ojos del otro- ¿Te he dicho… que me encantan tus ojos?-

-No… pero es bueno saberlo. Creo que es mi buen rasgo- rió ella

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cuándo has visto ojos así? Es extraño, incluso para mí, pero me gusta recibir los comentarios que recibo por el color… apuesto a que tú también pensaste que eran pupi lentes - se mofó

-No mentiré. Si lo hice- rió el delantero. Pronto su charla se zanjó con la llegada del hombre que esperaban y pronto también volvieron dentro de la fiesta para encontrarse con las noticias que habían ocurrido en su ausencia. La escena que encontraron al situarse junto a la mesa de bocadillos los dejó boquiabiertos, en cuanto Allison se acercó, sonriendo triunfante, el Kaiser habló:

-¿Por qué…?-

-Es divertido verlo molesto- se mofó Allison encantada y buscando bocadillos

-No deberían pelear en público…- suspiró Edeline

-Nadie nos mira, además, me encanta pelear con Genzo, nunca se rinde- Allison rió con ganas ante la mirada intrigada de sus amigos, pero fue interrumpida, tras la presencia de Levin que requería su ayuda. El regalo de Arianne, había llegado. Juntos, Levin y Allison atravesaron la pista y subieron al escenario, recitaron palabras hermosas y entonces, solo entonces, Allison tocó una hermosa pieza en un hermoso piano, mientras Arianne y Levin, se enamoraban un poquito más. Bailaron, rieron y se besaron, Allison tocó, sonrió y bajó del escenario, empujó a Genzo al pasar y se reunió con Edeline y Schneider, charló un poco y conoció junto a Edeline, la hermosa historia de amor que rodeaba a los enamorados. Levin y Arianne se mostraban cariñosos y unidos, una pareja como pocas y un amor insuperable e irrompible, entonces, la desgracia cayó encima de todos.

Genzo, acudió, copa en mano e hizo lo que hizo, ganando que Allison se desquitara. Los presentes los miraron boquiabiertos y resignados a que sus suposiciones no eran más que eso. Cuando Allison y Genzo se excusaron a los sanitarios, Levin, Sho, Arianne, Schneider y Edeline, suspiraron derrotados:

-Se odian, eso no es amor, es odio- dijo Levin

-Creo que al final, ellos no tienen nada en común…- suspiró Edeline. De pronto el gran ánimo de todos se vino abajo y con miradas cómplices, Levin y Schneider decidieron no dejar bajar de la nube a sus acompañantes, las guiaron a través de la pista, con _Sugar_ sonando en el fondo. De su parte, Edeline y Karl no podían pasarla mejor, a ella le gustaba bailar y tomar la mano del Kaiser mientras lo hacía, no era algo que deseara no haber hecho. La noche continuó así, con baile, bocadillos y momentos incómodos entre Genzo y Allison, pero al final, la fiesta resultó ser lo que era, una celebración y un buen momento para la persona importante: Arianne.

Cuando fue hora de retirarse, Edeline algo mareada gracias a las copas de _Aprés-Ski_ que Allison le había hecho tomar. Schneider sumido en una gran risa y completamente sobrio, la sujetaba de la cintura, mientras se dirigían con cuidado al _Corvette_ del alemán. Edeline reía y era dulce, se apoyaba completamente en él y no dejaba de mirarlo:

-¿Por qué me ves tanto?- preguntó el chico a punto de llegar al auto

-Es que me gustas mucho- le dijo ella riendo

-¿En serio? Ya… me estas coqueteando- se burló él. Una chica borracha, era por demás agradable y linda, pero Edeline sobrepasaba las expectativas.

-Sí… eso hago. Me gusta coquetear con el Kaiser…- llegaron al auto con un Karl muy alegre que acomodó a su princesa Clara y le puso con cuidado el cinturón antes de subir el mismo al auto. Cuando arrancó, Edeline se acomodaba para dormir un poco, el viaje era algo largo, solo susurró:

-De verdad, me gustas mucho- antes de dormir. Karl sonrió y comenzó a pensar, como sería si se volvieran novios, ¿serían tan dulces como Levin y Ari? ¿Su historia sería igual de linda? Con esos pensamientos, decidió seguir su camino, hasta llegar a casa de Edeline…

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 ***Arianne Clark** es un personaje propiedad de _**JulietaG.28**_

 ***Aprés-Ski** es un coctel a base de vodka, que contiene crema de menta verde y Pernod

 ***Sugar** es una canción del grupo Maroon5

 ***** Quisiera hacer una nota, respecto a la personalidad del Kaiser, he buscado historias con él, pero encuentro muy pocas, yo siempre vi en el rubio una actitud cerrada y tímida por sus padres y también galante debido a quién es. Creo que me paso a veces de cursi, pero soy fan de los romances, así que para quien sigue este proyecto, no será difícil notar, que esta es mi historia más cursi. Tal vez me estoy equivocando con la personalidad, pero espero que eso no les desagrade. Tratare de ser lo más apegada a la realidad del anime posible, sin perder la esencia de CT.

 ***** Te invito a conocer todo lo que Allison y Genzo hicieron, además claro de los detalles de la sorpresa de Levin en _**Del odio al amor,**_ segunda entrega oficial de este proyecto, que puedes encontrar detallado en mi perfil.

Y bueno, ya estamos en el capítulo 4, yo espero que lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo y que juntos nos adentremos en la historia. Como ven, me gustan los personajes nuevos y aunque contiene características de mary sue, trato de no hacerlas así, ya que la perfección de personajes y la inclusión de contextos nada propios de CT no me agrada demasiado, tengo una personalidad fumada y una imaginación cursimente dramática y graciosa, pero estas historias y este proyecto no son para cambiar algo de Captain, sino para divertirnos imaginando las situaciones que los personajes viven. Espero estar haciéndolo bien y que esto les guste como a mí. Sus palabras me alientan y me apoyan, me animan a seguir y sin duda a mejorar, trato de darles textos cortos pero interesantes e historias no tan largas pero de buena trama. Si gustan, quejarse o sugerir cambios, felicitar características o cosas así, por favor, alégrenme con su comentario.

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **SoyFan, CANDY, LaChica1799**

Con cariño.

 _ **JulietaG.28**_


	5. Declaración de guerra

**=5. Declaración de Guerra=**

= _ **Por la tarde… (2:30 pm)**_ =

= **Parque cercano al departamento de Allison** =

El entrenamiento de esa mañana había resultado ser una práctica corta y poco entretenida debido a que el equipo número uno de toda Alemania, solo había realizado algunos ejercicios de calentamiento y vueltas al campo. El entrenador, había planeado para ese sábado tan perfecto que se realizaran también prácticas de tiro, una actividad simple para que los jugadores chutaran el balón un ratito y entrenaran a Genzo quién tenía que prepararse para defender la portería del actual campeón de la Champions League, que peleaba el segundo año consecutivo de victoria. Solo que la práctica no había alcanzado a llevarse a cabo, dado el extraordinario acontecimiento de esa mañana: _Genzo estaba ausente._

Y no era para menos. Después de la práctica, Schneider, Levin y Sho, habían acudido en la búsqueda de su amigo, plantándose frente a su departamento, vacío (está demás aclarar) y se habían terminado encontrando con Edeline y Arianne, que juntas, habían acudido en la búsqueda de Allison también desaparecida. Los sucesos, claro que se habían explicado, los dos desaparecidos, claro que habían aparecido y en esos momentos, aprovechando un día perfecto, Sho, Levin, Arianne, Genzo, Allison, Schneider y Edeline, disfrutaban de la tarde de sábado, jugando como chiquitines con una pelota.

-¡Hey eso es trampa!- exclamó Sho a Allison y Arianne que juntas bloqueaban su improvisada portería. Por supuesto, la ardua cascarita de aquella tarde, era nada más y nada menos un encuentro chicos vs chicas y justo en ese momento, los chicos trataban de lograr el empate tras un gol de Edeline que por cosas del destino, había anotado tras hacer rebotar la pelota contra la cabeza de Levin. Para que el juego fuera culminado con honores, Sho se había ganado el honor de realizar el último gol, pero era claramente bloqueado por Allison y Arianne, juntas, como una sola portera.

-Vamos Sho, si no anotas, en serio que estás menso- se mofó Levin. Arianne miró a su novio con los ojos entrecerrados, acusándolo de no ser buena portera y obviamente no lo era, más no necesitaba recordarlo. El rubio solo atinó a mandarle un beso, antes de que Sho pateara el balón. Allison y Arianne no tuvieron si quiera que mover un solo músculo, pues Sho había fallado monumentalmente el tiro gracias a que Schneider y Genzo, al lado de él, se las habían ingeniado para darle un pequeño empujón. Así pues y declarando que eran las ganadoras, las chicas comenzaron a mofarse tanto como podían del cuarteto maravilla de Alemania:

-Sí así jugarán en la Champions, es mejor que nosotras estemos en su equipo- rió Allison

-¿Lo imaginas?- preguntó Edeline entre risas- ¿Edeline Loev la nueva Kaiser de Alemania?

-¿Eso quiere decir que debo ocupar el puesto de Stephan?- preguntó Arianne sorprendida- No se sí me quede teñirme de rubia- rió

-JA, JA, JA- renegó Sho- Las dejamos ganar- aseguró

-Sí, lo que digas Sho…- alegó Allison sonriendo mientras le daba el avión al chino- Pero bueno, ¿vamos a mí depa? ¡Pizzas, cerveza y películas para todos!- vitoreó con alegría, siendo coreada por todos menos por Genzo, que desde aquella mañana la miraba distinto y eso era, algo muy perceptible, para Edeline.

Así pues y entre risas y cotilleos, el grupo alemán se retiró al departamento de la pianista, pasando por la tienda para comprar cervezas y claro, pasar a rentar unas películas en _BlockBuster,_ lugar que fue testigo, de otra pelea entre géneros, las chicas abogando por _Guerra Mundial Z_ y chicos en favor de _Destino Final._

-¿Por qué una de terror, cuando podemos ver a Brad Pitt "chiquito mi amor"?- preguntó Allison entre risas. Genzo carraspeó y comentó.

-¿Para qué ver a Brad Pitt si podemos ver algo mejor?- comentó molesto.

-¿Qué tienes contra Brad Pitt?- preguntó Edeline arqueando una ceja-¿Celos porque él es rubio y ojiazul y tú no?- se mofó la alemana. Levin y Schneider secundaron a su amigo al unísono:

-Yo soy rubio y ojiazul y tampoco quiero ver a ese- las tres chicas presentes rieron ante el cometario de los chicos y sus miradas de: "¿Qué tiene ese de especial?"

-Pero Brad tiene un no sé qué que…. ¡ay! ¡Es irresistible!- alegó Arianne ensoñada.

-No tiene nada de especial- le recriminó Levin.

-¡Dahh!- exclamaron las tres a coro-¡Es Brad Pitt!

-Tiene todo de especial- comentó Allison con una sonrisa.

-No, no lo tiene, es uno más del resto- se quejó Genzo.

-No es cierto, Pitt esta como quiere- alegó Sho, ganándose un zape, por parte de sus tres amigos.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Eres gay?- lo regañó Schneider. Edeline rió ante el comentario del Kaiser y se acercó al chino, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No puedes culparlo, Brad claro que está como quiere-

-Pues si yo quisiera, también podría estar así- replicó el Kaiser

-¿Quién dice que no lo estamos?- secundó Genzo

-Detén tu caballo vaquero- se burló Allison- No empiecen con sus "somos excelentes ejemplares masculinos" el punto aquí es elegir una peli-

-Bueno, eso es verdad- opinó Genzo- Pero me niego a ver a este tipejo si no dejaran de suspirar por él-

-¿Y si prometemos que solo veremos a los zombies?- preguntó pícara la pianista

-Entonces si vemos esa, si no, mejor veamos a Ali Larter, nosotros también podemos suspirar por ella- alegó Levin aún enfurruñado. Arianne se acercó y besó su mejilla antes de decir:

-Solo veremos zombies

-De todas formas, Ali solo es guapa en Resident Evil- se burló Levin

-No importa, lo importante aquí es que ganamos otra vez y veremos _Guerra Mundial Z-_ festejó Allison. Al tiempo que con Genzo se acercaba al mostrador para rentar la película, seguidos por todos los demás. Cuando el encargado les permitió salir, los cinco cruzaron las puertas del local y solo entonces, Schneider aclaró:

-Pero para que conste, sí somos ejemplares masculinos. Encontraran pocos como nosotros- el ego masculino y el orgullo de los varones propició que Genzo, Levin y Sho secundaran a su capitán y se ganaran grandes burlas por parte de las chicas. La tarde culminó él casa de Allison, con pizzas que encargaron al llegar, zombies en la pantalla, bebidas en los vasos y muchas, muchas risas. Una tarde perfecta y un momento para que una enorme amistad, cobrara fuerza y unión.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Dos días después… (Lunes. 03:00 PM)**_

 **=Teatro Nacional de Munich=**

El ensayo de esa mañana, era particularmente especial, dado los bailarines que estarían practicando. Por primera vez en la temporada, Edeline y Harry practicarían juntos. Dietrich, el director del espectáculo, estaba verdaderamente contento con su decisión de poner juntos a esos dos, no solo porque los había visto crecer en el baile desde pequeños, sino también por el conocimiento que tenía acerca de la hermosa amistad que mantenían los jóvenes alemanes. Dado el sentimiento que los invadía, suponía que no sería demasiado difícil que demostraran cercanía y sobre todo cariño entre los dos, no es un secreto para nadie que cuando se conoce bien a tu compañero de trabajo, este tiende a ser perfecto.

Y justamente así era. En esos momentos, Edeline y Harry practicaban las primeras piezas que interpretarían juntos, se movían de un lado a otro con sincronía y con maestría. Su técnica era por demás maravillosa y su amistad les servía para mantener confianza en el otro al momento de bailar, cada giro, cada salto y cada paso, demostraba a Dietrich que sus jóvenes estudiantes, una vez más, no le defraudarían y serían lo que él había esperado todo ese tiempo desde que los acogió bajo su enseñanza.

De parte de Edeline y Harry, no había mucho que decir, ambos se esforzaban en verdad porque la pieza quedara, más por el hecho de que el estreno estaba cerca que por el tratar de impresionar a su maestro de baile. Para Harry era una total alegría poder bailar con ella, ya que su propósito esa temporada, al enterarse de que estarían juntos como príncipe y princesa, había sido el de demostrarle a la joven que dentro y fuera del escenario, resultaban ser una pareja echa para ser pareja. Para Edeline, aunque al principio había resultado una hermosa idea la de bailar con Harry, en esos momentos palidecía de hermosa, ante el nuevo sentimiento que se había forjado en su corazón o más bien, que alguien… había forjado.

El fin de semana, sin ensayos y con tiempo suficiente para ella, lo había pasado en compañía de Schneider. El sábado habían pasado toda la tarde con sus amigos y el domingo, habían quedado para ir a jugar a ciertas fuentes de agua que el alemán conocía en la ciudad. Se habían divertido tanto, habían comido helado y claro, habían aprovechado la hermosura del día para tomarse fotos. Desde su confesión en la pista de patinaje, no habían hablado de ello ni habían profundizado en sus sentimientos, tan solo lo habían dejado fluir. Se tomaban de las manos cuando podían y sus miradas delataban lo que sentían, pero no habían tomado decisiones, ambos querían estar el uno con el otro, más no estaba en sus planes arruinar el hermoso romance que habían mantenido, tal vez así debían ser las cosas, apenas empezaban, deseaban conocerse y deseaban ser algo más pero poco a poco, cuando fuera el momento. Y era justamente ese hermoso romance, el que mantenía a Edeline alejada, aislada e indiferente a Harry. En esas semanas, no solo lo había evitado sin darse cuenta sino también que ya no lo miraba como antes. Y eso él lo notó, pero no le dio importancia.

Harry notaba como la amistad de Edeline y Allison crecía día a día desde que se habían conocido y no deseaba interponerse, adjudicando a esto su distancia con él, el alemán se mantenía al margen sin intromisiones o dudas extrañas, claro, él sabía lo que provocaba en Edeline, sabía que le gustaba y que ella lo quería, que estaba enamorada de él, claro que lo sabía. Harry también estaba enamorado de ella.

La pieza cambió y se transformó en el " _Pas de Deux"_ , entonces, solo entonces, Harry notó un extraño y muy notorio cambio en Edeline. Su cuerpo, se tornó rígido, sus movimientos eran más mecánicos y por supuesto guardaba más distancia con él. Y eso estaba mal. Se suponía, que aquella pieza, la que marcaba y demostraba todo el amor que el príncipe Cascanueces y la princesa Clara se profesaban, era la pieza en la que más entrega debían poner en el otro, en que la cercanía no debería ser incómoda y en que claro, claro, claro, ella caería rendida a él. Sin embargo, eso no paso. Dietrich notó también la rigidez con la que de repente se movía Edeline y sin aguantar hasta el término de la pieza, pidió que los músicos, dejaran de tocar.

-¿Edeline, cariño, pasa algo?- preguntó el directo con su típico afeminado.

-Este…- la rubia no sabía cómo explicarse, había notado el cambio que la invadió al escuchar la pieza y el cómo poco a poco había marcado cierta distancia con Harry, pero…- Yo… perdóname Dietrich, es que el ensayo ha sido extenuante y no desayuné esta mañana, supongo que las energías se me vienen abajo- se disculpó, Dietrich miró el reloj, el director apreciaba a cada estudiante que tenía, pero en especial a esos dos sobre el escenario, los había guiado desde los 6 años y en todos esos años transcurridos, claro que les había tomado afecto.

-Ay mi niña, debiste decirme. Anden ya… se pueden ir a casa, su práctica termina aquí, nos vemos mañana. Por favor, por favor, que venga mi ejército de ratones- pidió al staff del lugar. Harry preocupado por lo que la chica había dicho, la ayudó con amabilidad a bajar del escenario y en silencio la acompañó hasta los camerinos donde decidió irse, cambiarse y luego abordarla para saber que le pasaba, si estaba bien, si quería que la llevara a comer. Edeline por su parte, poco notó su presencia rumbo a los camerinos, su mente estaba absorta en lo que le había ocurrido.

Desde el principio de la presentación, ella sabía que esa pieza era la que marcaba todo en la obra, que era lo importante y aquella donde más que nunca debía entregarse y demostrar el cariño que había entre los bailarines. Pero no podía. No podía hacerlo, como habría podido al inicio… No podía porque había conocido a Schneider y había sido Karl, el rubio, guapo y famoso Kaiser, el que sin ser bailarín, el que con una sonrisa y confesándole que le gustaba, la había cargado, la había sujetado, la había hecho girar y reír. El _"Pas de Deux"_ de repente, se había vuelto su pieza, solo de ellos. ¿Y cómo demostrar amor con alguien que no era Schneider?

Sin más, miró el reloj y notó que justamente, el ensayo había acabado a la hora que debería. Rebosante de unas nuevas energías, se comenzó a cambiar. Se quitó el traje de ensayo y se puso sus jeans blancos que combinó con una blusa café de cuello en V y un collar dorado con forma de caballito de mar. Sus botas eran beige y su chaqueta de cuero también era café caramelo. Al final, lista y dispuesta a salir corriendo, para encontrarse con el chico que a diario había esperado por ella fuera del teatro a la misma hora, salió del camerino. Pero alguien también la estaba esperando, Harry.

-¿Prisa?- preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa

-Ja, ja, ja no… solo que tengo hambre- se excusó la chica, ella y Harry comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la salida principal del teatro.

-¿En serio no desayunaste?- pregunto el bailarín. Edeline asintió con la cabeza, no había mentido.

-Ya veo… ¿Y eso? Tú siempre comes bien… ¿Estás enferma pequeña?- le preguntó preocupado. Edeline sonrió, Harry era un estupendo amigo, el mejor, de hecho.

-No, no lo estoy, es solo que hoy en la mañana, no tenía mucho apetito- explicó sonriente. Estaban por llegar a la puerta de salida y ella en verdad, deseaba poder dejar a Harry ahí, no quería que Karl la viera con él, por el simple hecho de que podía apreciar que a veces el Kaiser, era celoso.

-¿Y si vamos a comer? Podemos ir a un restaurante o a mi casa. Sabes que me defiendo bien en la cocina- preguntó el chico, notando que a diferencia de los días pasados, ese lunes Allison no esperaba a Edeline y que probablemente la chica se iría sola. Edeline se sonrojó y agachó la mirada:

-Esta tarde no puedo…- se disculpó. Harry abrió la puerta principal instándola a salir, la chica salió y espero que el chico hubiera captado su negativa.

-¡Venga! No te niegues, será divertido, tiene mucho que no salimos juntos- le recordó tomándola de la mano y guiándola a bajar las escalerillas.

-Harry, en serio hoy…- comenzó Edeline mientras bajaba los escalones, entonces miró al frente y ahí, como a diario recargado en su _Corvette,_ vestido con jeans claros, una camisa algo formal café con leche y cuadritos oscuros, zapatos de vestir y una gabardina del mismo color que su chaqueta. Al parecer, por casualidad, iban uniformados en el color. El Kaiser miraba a los dos frente a él, con la mirada fija solo en un detalle, sus manos.

Desde su punto de vista, resultaba personalmente enfadoso mirar como ese chico, el tal Harry, mejor amigo y bailarín principal de la obra de Edeline, sujetaba la mano de la rubia. Claro que Karl había notado como ella trataba de zafarse, por eso más le molestaba que él no la soltara. Cuando ambos, pelinegro y rubia terminaron de bajar las escaleras, el Kaiser decidió acercarse y hacer frente a la escena.

-Hola Karl- le saludó Edeline sonriente al tenerlo en frente y por fin, soltándose de Harry

-Hola nena- respondió el chico rubio con una sonrisa y la última palabra, captó por completo la atención de Harry.

-¿Karl Heinz Schneider?- preguntó el pelinegro con interés

-El mismo, ¿y tú eres?- preguntó Schneider con un tono de superioridad que Edeline nunca le había escuchado

-Harry Niemann- se presentó el joven, desdeñoso, imitando el tono de Karl.

-Ja, ja- rió Edeline nerviosa- Bueno, ya que se conocen, porque no… ¿nos vamos?- preguntó. Harry la miró y se apresuró a responder

-A, cierto. Te dije que te llevaré a comer, joven Kaiser, lo veremos después- Schneider lo miró crédulo. Edeline se había referido a él, no al bailarín. Abrió la boca para hablar, en el momento en que el celular de Edeline sonó. La chica lo sacó para responder y notó que era Allison:

-¿Bueno?- respondió. Los chicos presentes la miraron un momento y volvieron a examinarse en uno al otro con detalle en una batalla de miradas, para saber qué tan bueno era el otro.

- _Edeline… ¿Dónde estás?-_ preguntó Allison al otro lado de la línea y en susurros

-Fuera del teatro ¿Y tú?- preguntó la bailarina

- _Dile a Karl que no sea malo. Necesito ayuda, no te vayas… Kris me está buscando como loco y no puedo salir sin zafarme de él. Estoy en el almacén de ropa, dos pisos debajo de ti, por favor, auxilio-_ pidió desesperadamente la americana y aunque Edeline quiso reír, se limitó a pedirle que la esperara y colgar, luego miró a los dos frente a ella, no podía dejarlos solos, pero tenía que irse.

-Volveré en un momento. Harry, comeré con Karl y Allison, dejemos la comida para otra ocasión, ¿vale?- explicó-

-Oh ya veo, de acuerdo pequeña- accedió Harry recalcando la última palabra.

-Ve a casa y tú…- dijo Edeline dirigiéndose a Karl- Espera, salvare a cierta pelinegra- sonrió.

-Claro, nena, ve, corre- dijo sonriente y así la chica se retiró. Sin embargo, Harry no se fue.

-¿De dónde conoce el Kaiser a Edeline?- preguntó. Claro que había notado el interés que el rubio tenía en Edeline y se maldijo mil veces por no haber notado si antes el futbolista había merodeado por el teatro. Quizás lo había visto una vez, pero en compañía de Allison y como la chica era soltera y una auténtica peculiaridad, pensó que en realidad el Kaiser estaba con ella, jamás cruzó por su cabezota que en realidad el blanco del rubio, fuera SU Edeline.

-Somos amigos, gracias a Allison- respondió a secas el rubio, sin mirarlo si quiera.

-¿Amigos…?

-Bueno…- Karl sonrió y lo miró- Estamos por ser algo más- afirmó. Harry se tornó serio y lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no se doblegó, luego de un momento, rió- ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó el Kaiser, enfadado

-Es obvio güerito, de ti- le espetó el pelinegro. Karl estalló, nadie – _excepto Levin, Genzo, Sho y a veces Arianne y Allison_ -le decía güerito y aparte de todo, se burlaba de él.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Esperas ser algo más de Edeline, pero lamentó decirte, que eso no pasará. Por si no lo sabes…- comenzó a explicarse- Desde hace mucho tiempo, Edeline y yo mantenemos un romance implícito entre los dos, tal vez no seamos una pareja, pero ella es mi adoración y sé que soy correspondido- Harry sabía cómo hablar, eso no podía negarlo, pero Karl, tenía la carta de la ventaja.

-Oh, eso- comentó relajado y restándole importancia- Ya sabía… su amor platónico y todo eso… creo que estas algo atrasado. Temo decir que mientras tú te confiabas por su amistad, yo he pasado el último mes a su lado y desde el principio enamorándola, así que creo que deberías pensar más si eres correspondido o no…- se burló. Harry lo miró dudoso, el comentario lo había tomado con la guardia baja…

-Tienes razón… tal vez no me di cuenta de que llegaste a su vida. Pero ahora que lo se….- comenzó Harry

-¿Nos dejaras en paz? Porque en serio detesto a la gente que se interpone en mi camino- le advirtió el Kaiser

 **-** No, para nada- sonrió Harry- Ahora que lo sé, le recordaré a Edeline lo que siente por mí…- en eso, aparecieron Allison y Edeline por las escaleras, riendo y al parecer, no muy pendientes de la presencia de ambos, antes de que llegaran a donde ellos, Harry sonrió y afirmó:

-Considéralo, el inicio de la guerra, porque no me voy a rendir. Su corazón, es mío-

El joven bailarín se retiró, justo cuando Edeline advirtió su presencia, Karl estuvo a punto de obligarlo a detenerse y decirle algo, pero al girar y ver a Edeline, simplemente decidió no seguirle el juego. Si eso era una guerra, bien, porque el vencedor, sería él. Jamás se permitiría perder a Edeline.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _¡Hola a todos! Bueno, espero que este capítulo les agrade y… ¿lo habían notado? Ya estamos a la mitad del camino. Por ende, espero que se den cuenta que esto se torna emocionante, el drama no puede faltar en todo buen romance y aquí está un poco de lo que traigo para ustedes. Gracias a LaChica1799 por recordarme acerca de Karl "Personalidades locas" Schneider y también gracias todos los que me están leyendo. Esperando se animen a comentar, recuerden que ustedes me animan a seguir._

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **LaChica1799, CANDY, Kaarlaa**_

 _ **Con cariño.**_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_


	6. Celosos

**=6. Celosos=**

= _ **Al otro día… (09:30 am)**_ =

= **Teatro Nacional de Munich** =

El ensayo ya había comenzado, las hadas bailaban sobre el escenario acompañados de algunos cuantos músicos. Dietrich y Syd se estaban esforzando con creses por que las prácticas fueran provechosas y que se avanzara notoriamente con la puesta en escena del ballet. El estreno estaba a 6 semanas de estrenarse y prontamente debían terminar. Mientras el ensayo se estaba llevando a cabo y aprovechando que ninguna de las dos estaba participando, Allison y Edeline, se habían acomodado en las butacas más altas y más apartadas, para charlar un rato. Esa mañana, Edeline le comentaba a la pianista, con todo lujo de detalles como había estado Schneider la tarde anterior, luego del encuentro con Harry.

-¡Ese Schneider!- exclamó Allison divertida- Es un celoso incorregible- se mofó

-Lo hubieras visto de verdad, toda la comida se la paso queriéndome hacer reír y luego me llevó al cine, vimos una peli y me devolvió a casa, es muy lindo. ¿Es muy malo que se vuelva así a causa de Harry?- preguntó la bailarina algo preocupada

-Para nada. Porque en realidad Harry solo le dio cuerda, creo que tú misma has dicho, lo lindo que es el menso de Karl, desde que lo conociste-le aseguró la americana con una sonrisa- Además de todo, te doy mi testimonio, de que nunca lo había visto ser así-

-Ja, ja, ja de acuerdo, creo que me siento mejor. ¿Sabes? Karl en verdad me gusta- la alemana se sonrojó un poco y agachó la cabeza para ocultarlo. Allison tomó su mano y la alegró:

-No te apures, ya lo había notado. Y me alegro… pero… ¿qué pasó con tu amor por Harry? Tarde que temprano tendrás que elegir… no sabemos si ellos dos tuvieron alguna charla ayer, así que no sabemos si ya hay rivalidades. Si no existen, creo que lo mejor es que entonces te decidas a dejarles claras las cosas a ambos…-

-No niego que quiero a Harry, siempre me parecerá el chico más genial y adorable, además de guapo, que pude haber conseguido como mejor amigo, siempre en verdad. Pero… sin duda que no he podido dejar de pensar en Karl. Además de todo, con él si existe algo, no solo una relación que quizás trascienda o se quede estancada. Harry y yo jamás hemos hablado de eso y…- Edeline fue interrumpida por los aplausos estruendosos de Syd, que llamaba a Allison para la nueva pieza que se iba a ensayar. La pianista sin más, tuvo que disculpase, ponerse de pie y bajar al escenario, donde prontamente comenzó su ensayo.

Edeline se quedó en la misma butaca, pensando en todo lo que giraba en torno a su relación con Harry. Como bien había dicho, el bailarín y ella nunca habían charlado sobre ser algo más que amigos. Sus miradas los delataban y su amistad a veces se malinterpretaba, el uno sabía que el otro le quería y siempre habían sido sinceros con ese tipo de cariño, pero solo eso. No más. ¿Entonces…? ¿Debía hablar con Harry sobre ello? Estaba en esos pensamientos, cuando alguien tomó asiento a su lado y puso un vaso de café en su regazo. Ella prestó atención entonces y se encontró con Harry, muy alegre y sujetando la bebida, con una idéntica en la otra mano:

-Te noto medio dormida, así que te traje café para que despiertes- comentó el chico, sin dejar de sonreír. Edeline tomó el vaso de café y sonrió.

-Gracias- susurró

-No agradezcas, estos días casi no te veo- le comentó el bailarín melancólico.

-Pero nos veremos más, ya estamos ensayando juntos, ¿no?- rió ella bebiendo café

-Sí, eso es lo bueno. Pero aun así… deberíamos salir por las tardes- comentó despreocupado

-Ja, ja, ja ¿qué quieres hacer?

-¿Qué tal ir al Karaoke? ¿O al parque de diversiones? Siempre es un buen lugar para pasar el rato- comentó el chico bastante divertido

-Eso que ni qué. Deberíamos ir un día- comentó Edeline despreocupada y mirando el ensayo. Harry la miró con ternura y tomó su mano libre. La chica volteó justo cuando sintió aquel movimiento:

-¿De dónde conoces a Karl Heinz Schneider?- preguntó Harry entonces

-Allison me lo presentó- sonrió la chica. Gesto, que desagrado a Harry.

-¿Están saliendo?- preguntó el alemán apenado. Edeline iba a responder, justo cuando su celular, que estaba junto al de Allison en la butaca al lado de ella, al extremo contrario de Harry, sonó con insistencia. Al tomarlo y mirar de quién se trataba, Edeline se apresuró a responder con un pequeño gesto de disculpa a su amigo al lado de ella:

-¿Bueno?- respondió con una sonrisa

- _Hola bonita… ¿estás ocupada?-_ preguntó Karl, al otro lado de la línea

-Ja, ja, ja en este momento no, espero mi turno para ensayar- comentó ella alegre

- _¿Te puedo ver en la tarde?-_ preguntó el Kaiser también sonriendo

-Karl, te veo a diario- comentó Edeline extremadamente feliz. A su lado, Harry, que había puesto más atención al ensayo, notó de repente el nombre y el dato que Edeline estaba dando y se decidió a llamar la atención del director que giraba a todos lados en la búsqueda de alguien. Finalmente y encontrando a Harry con Edeline, los llamó con una seña, que Harry agradeció- ¿Te puedo llamar después?- preguntó Edeline en cuanto Harry llamó su atención

- _Claro pequeña, ve a ensayar. Pasaré por ti al rato-_ comentó el Kaiser al otro lado de la línea.

-Cariño date prisa- dijo Harry lo más alto que pudo, esperando que su voz se escuchara hasta el otro lado de la línea. Y lo logró.

- _¿Hay alguien contigo?-_ preguntó en Kaiser, a sabiendas de quién se trataba y de repente, muy irritado

-Sí, Harry- respondió Edeline mordiéndose un labio- Enseguida voy, dile a Dietrich que no tardó- le susurró a Harry instándolo a retirarse. Ante tal comentario, Harry no tuvo de otra más que sonreír y bajar al escenario.

- _Tu amigo me empieza a caer mal…_ -comentó Schneider al otro lado de la línea-

-¿Por qué?

 _-Te llamó cariño…-_ confesó el Kaiser- _Está claro que cualquiera que le hablé lindo a la chica que me gusta, no me agrada del todo-_

 _-_ Ja, ja, ja no creo que debas preocuparte- lo tranquilizó la alemana

- _¿Ah no? ¡Oh! Lo olvide, ve a ensayar. Charlamos al rato. Por cierto, hoy te ves muy linda. Lo sé sin tener que verte en persona. Nos vemos-_ y sin más que decir, el Kaiser colgó la llamada, dejando a una bailarina muy alegre y con muchas ganas de bailar para demostrar su felicidad.

Y en el escenario, la música ya estaba por comenzar, sin demasiado tiempo, Edeline se unió al ensayo que terminó en una y otra y otra pieza, hasta llegar al _Pas de Deux_ , la pieza principal. Esa tarde, la pieza fue distinta, porque Edeline alegre, dio todo de sí en el ensayo rememorando el momento en que lo había practicado con Karl. Entre más lo pensaba, entre más se lo imaginaba, no podía concebir volver a estar sin Schneider en su vida, de repente y sin saber cómo, él se había robado al muy especial.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **=Campo de entrenamiento del Bayern Munich=**

 **-** ¡Perdón!- exclamó Schneider desde el área de tiro. Genzo desde la portería, solo atinó a quejarse tras el balonazo que Schneider había mandado, el cuál de la potencia, había sido imposible detener y solo había conseguido golpearle la cara.

La práctica de esa mañana, era un pequeño partido donde los jugadores debían esforzarse en realizar sus mejores técnicas y así poder anotarle a Genzo. La primera mitad del partido había sido tranquila y con jugadores totalmente serenos. La segunda, había sido iniciada con un Schneider bastante molesto que pateaba el balón a lo bruto.

-¡Perdón!- volvió a exclamar el Kaiser, cuando su pase más directo golpeó con fuerza la pierna derecha de Sho, haciéndolo caer con brusquedad.

-Se supone que debes tirarle a Genzo, no a mí- se quejó el chino, quien poniéndose de pie, mandó de regreso el balón a su capitán. El rubio, recibió el esférico con precisión y se decidió a dejar de pensar en lo que lo estaba irritando y concentrarse en el juego. Ya cuando terminara, tendría tiempo de ir y desquitarse. Siguió corriendo rumbo a la portería, mientras pensaba en exactamente como era posible que ese idiota de Harry, se tomará esos derechos para hablarle como le hablaba a Edeline. No tenía ni 30 minutos de que hubiera hablado con ella y aún escuchaba incesantemente el mote de afecto que el alemán había empelado para referirse a su bailarina. Pensando en esas cosas, no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba cerca de la portería, hasta que Levin le gritó:

-¡Schneider! ¡Pásalo!- sin mucho tiempo para pensar, Karl mandó el esférico al sueco y este de tanta fuerza que había recibido al ser pateado se estampó en el estómago de Stephan.

-¡Ah!- gritó el sueco. Schneider, volvió a la realidad

-¡Perdón!- exclamó el Kaiser apenado. Genzo se decidió a aprovechar la ausencia del entrenador y se atrevió a indicar a sus compañeros:

-El entrenamiento se acabó, vayamos a casa. Y ¡tú!- exclamó mirando a Karl- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Nada, nada- respondió el Kaiser al aire y dirigiéndose a la banca

-¿Cómo diantres nada? ¡Nos has estado atacando con el balón, toda la santa mañana!- le acusó Sho al darle alcance al Kaiser en las bancas de los jugadores. Donde Genzo y Levin les seguían.

-Tal vez estoy un poco distraído y molesto…

-¡Uy! ¿Apoco? ¡Si no me dices me cae que pienso que estás de lo más feliz!- exclamó Levin irónico

-No es para tanto…- se disculpó el Kaiser

-¡No que va! Para tanto será cuando nos hayas lesionado- continuó Genzo.

-Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya de acuerdo. Lo lamento. Pero es que no me saco a ese idiota de la cabeza- se quejó

-¿Y por qué piensas tanto en Genzo? Si ya lo tienes aquí…- se mofó Sho, ganándose un guantazo de parte del portero

-Ja… no. Me refiero a Harry, el príncipe Cascanueces del ballet de Edeline- respondió el Kaiser

-¡No me digas! Ya te la bajaron…- comentó Levin

-Están en proceso de… si dejó que lo haga. Obviamente no lo haré, pero ese imbécil me saca de mis casillas hablándole como le habla a Edeline…

-Pues entonces díselo ya. Pídele que sea tu novia- le indicó Genzo restándole importancia al asunto.

-Ya sé…- susurró Karl- ¡Ash! Odio sentirme así. Nunca me había puesto celoso, a causa de una chica- se quejó

-Es porque Edeline te importa… así que mejor no refunfuñes y lárgate de aquí. Ve a darle una sorpresa al teatro- le animó Levin. Schneider sonrió ante la idea y concluyó que después de todo, no era para nada mala idea, entonces guardó sus espinilleras en su maleta, se quitó las calcetas y se las cambió, se puso el pants negro del Bayern encima del short y se cubrió la camiseta con la chamarra del pants, entonces se encaminó a la salida del campo, deteniéndose en la entrada para mirar a Genzo:

-¿No vienes?

-¿Y yo para qué iría?- le preguntó el SGGK

-Allison….

-Ah, la veré en la tarde. Ve con tu bailarina, corre- lo instó el portero con una sonrisa. Sin más, Schneider se lanzó al estacionamiento para montar su _Corvette_ y salir directo al Teatro.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **=Teatro Nacional de Munich=**

Harry trataba de concentrarse en el baile que estaba presentando. Hacía un rato que Edeline había tomado un descanso con él y Allison y en esos momentos ambas chicas se mantenían en las bancas charlando animadamente, mientras él se seguía matando con el recuerdo desagradable que le provocaba el pensar que Edeline sonreía tan hermosamente debido a un chico que no era él. ¡Bendito Kaiser! De repente y de un día para otro, el chico que un día había admirado por su manera de jugar soccer, se había convertido en el número 1 en su lista de odiados, que a decir verdad, solo tenía 1 nombre escrito en ella. Siguió pensando mejor en su baile antes de perder el control de sus pensamientos y andar hablando solo, mientras despotricaba en contra de Schneider.

En las butacas, Allison le contaba a Edeline el cómo su relación con Genzo había mejorado notablemente y el cómo poco a poco le iba tomando cariño al portero, Edeline la animaba diciéndole lo mucho que se alegraba por ello y dándole el firme consejo de que se dejara querer.

-¿Dejarme querer?- preguntó Allison entre risas

-¡Sí! Deja de ser amargada y dale la oportunidad a Genzo…- le respondió Edeline

-Yo creo que lo amargada nunca se le va a quitar- comentó alguien a sus espaldas, sentado en la fila de atrás. Al girarse y mira de quién se trataba, Allison rió y Edeline sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Karl!- exclamó la alemana

-Hola bonitas- saludó el Kaiser con una sonrisa- Tú no tan bonita- se mofó al dirigirse a Allison

-Ja, ja, ja, ¿Qué no se supone que debes estar entrenando?- preguntó la pianista

-Nah… soy el capitán, cuando quiero puedo no ir- se jactó el Kaiser- Eso quiere decir que tu amado Genzo, no andará por aquí- se burló

-¡Listo, me voy! Eres irritante- le recriminó la chica poniéndose de pie- Te veo al rato nena, cuídate que puedes acabar siendo como este rubiete- rió al dirigirse a Edeline que solo atinó a tratar de ocultar su risa. Cuando la pianista se retiró, Edeline se giró lo más que pudo para estar frente a Karl.

-¿En serio sales de entrenar cuándo quieras?- preguntó risueña

-No tan así… pero hoy me fugué. Por eso hasta traigo el uniforme- Karl guiñó un ojo y señaló su pants

-Me gusta el pants, te ves muy bien- lo aludió ella

-Ja, ja, ja gracias pero no es para tanto. ¿No ensayas?

-Por el momento no. Allison al parecer sí- se mofó mirando como su amiga se posicionaba de nuevo al piano para tocar.

-Me gusta como toca, tanto como me gusta como bailas- comentó el Kaiser en una sonrisa- Las dos son geniales en lo que hacen

-Bueno, no te quedas atrás, tú también eres genial en el soccer, como Genzo y Stephan… Y Sho- respondió Edeline.

Mientras en el escenario, Harry miraba sin saber cómo demonios había llegado ese rubio al teatro y a esas butacas. Claro que estaba bailando pero no podía perder de vista, a Edeline y Schneider que charlaban felices de la vida en las butacas. Había advertido la presencia del Kaiser desde que se deslizó por el pasillo pero no había podido acercarse a interceptarlo, antes de que llegara con la bailarina. Sin más, tendría que resignarse a mirarlos, dado que no podía dejar su ensayo. La canción que Allison tocó, fue ejecutada de maravilla por parte de los músicos y de los bailarines, así que Dietrich y Syd, pendientes de que tenían una cita para revisar la escenografía, decidieron terminar con el ensayo y dejar ir a todos a comer, al menos durante unas dos horas, mientras ellos realizaban sus actividades. Harry entonces no perdió tiempo para correr al pasillo que dirigía a la salida del teatro donde Edeline y Schneider iban de salida. La chica llevaba el traje de ensayo, sus finas medias y unos calentadores encima de las puntillas de ballet, pero ya no era lo único con lo que se cubría, la chamarra negra que anteriormente había llevado puesta el Kaiser, ahora cubría el delgado cuerpo de Edeline.

-Entonces mañana en el campo…- dijo Edeline acurrucándose en la chamarra del Kaiser, con Karl a su lado.

-¡Cariño!- exclamó Harry al momento que tomó a Edeline entre sus brazos y la cargó para llevarla lo más rápido que pudo a la salida del teatro, con Karl detrás de ellos bastante enfadado.

-¡Harry!- exclamó Edeline bastante sorprendida

-¿Qué dices entonces? ¡Vamos a comer! Dijiste que saldríamos por las tardes- le recordó el alemán sin bajarla y ya fuera del teatro

-Bájame…- pidió la chica- Por favor…

-¿Qué tal si vamos a Augustiner? Tenemos dos horas…- siguió el chico rumbo a las escalerillas de bajada

-Bájame… Harry, bájame…- siguió pidiendo la bailarina

-¿O que tal a Starbucks? Tarta de frambuesa y café… a mí me gusta la idea- siguió Harry sin desear bajarla y sin querer detenerse. Entonces, alguien lo tomó del hombro haciéndolo parar:

-Ella dijo que la bajaras- espetó Schneider molesto

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Harry dándose la media vuelta, con Edeline en brazos

-Bájala. ¡Bájala!- estalló el Kaiser. Harry se negó a hacer caso y con una mirada retadora, habló sin miramientos

-No quiero

-¡Harry!- exclamó Edeline

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí. Vete, güerito- le dijo Harry

-Es la última vez que te lo digo… ¡bájala ahora mismo!- amenazó el Kaiser

-He dicho que te vayas, Edeline y yo, tenemos planes- siguió Harry bajando a Edeline pero tomando su mano sin dejar que ella se fuera de su lado. Karl estuvo a punto de arrebatar a la chica de sus brazos de no ser porque Allison apareció:

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Basta ya!- exclamó la americana- No sé a dónde quieren llegar, pero sí sé que este no es el lugar. Karl, recuerda quién eres, los escándalos no te vendrán bien. Harry, ¿qué pasa contigo? No olvides que Dietrich anda por ahí…

-Allison tú no te metas- le pidió Harry

-Oh, claro que me meto. Si quieren pelearse por Edeline bien, háganlo allá donde nadie los mire y no con ella en medio. Mátense donde nadie advierte su presencia, pero aquí por supuesto que no- continuó la americana acercándose a Edeline y tomándola de la mano para apartarla de Harry- Vamos nena, acompáñame a ver a Arianne, ella va para Hofbraühaus, nos espera para comer- comentó sin más y dándose la vuelta para apartarse de los alemanes. Edeline caminó con ella y al cabo de un momento susurró:

-¿Debemos dejarlos?

-No te apures, el _Corvette_ anda por allá, el menso de Schneider no tardará en venir- sonrió la americana. Edeline asintió con la cabeza y esperó que esos dos, no fueran a hacer caso a Allison y se mataran en las escaleras.

-Deja a Edeline en paz- advirtió Karl dando los primeros pasos para ir detrás de las chicas. Harry lo tomó del hombro, deteniendo su andar.

-No tan rápido….

-Suéltame-

-Eres tú quien debe dejar a Edeline, ella no siente nada por ti

-Deja que ella misma te lo diga- espetó sin más el rubio alemán y de un jalón escapando de las manos de Harry, momentos antes de salir tras las jóvenes. Harry se quedó ahí sin saber qué hacer. Bueno, de momento, tenía dos horas para volver a ver a Edeline y pedirle una disculpa. El reloj marcaba apenas las 10:00 y el ensayo de esa tarde, volvería a empezar a las 12, para acabar hasta las 3. Tenía tiempo para arreglar lo que había hecho y solo rogaba que Schneider no estuviera por ahí, porque si no, era capaz de volver a perder el control.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **=Restaurante Hofbraühaus** _ **(entrada)**_

 **-** Lo siento- dijo Karl a Edeline en un susurro. Allison estaba dentro, con Arianne pidiendo una mesa, mientras concedían espacio a los dos enamorados para aclarar el asunto de antes

-No tienes porqué…

-Sí, si tengo. Sé que Harry es tu mejor amigo y también sé que él está enamorado de ti. Tan enamorado, como yo mismo lo estoy de ti Edeline. Lo sé y sé que aunque esto puede ser entre nosotros una competencia, para ti es una situación difícil. No quiero que lo sea. No quiero que creas que solo estoy contigo por ganarle a él o a quien sea, estoy aquí, porque estoy enamorado de ti y hasta hace unos momentos celoso de cómo él es contigo. Así que perdón… perdóname por ponerte en una difícil situación- dijo el Kaiser muy apenado

-Tranquilo Karl. No pasa nada. Ya me lo imaginaba esta mañana, por tu actitud de ayer después de verlo… Yo, bueno, sé que tengo que hablar con Harry de todo esto porque no quiero que él me malinterprete y…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que pensé que no era necesario decirle a Harry, nunca habíamos hablado acerca de él y yo… todo era más un amor platónico. Pero la verdad… la verdad es que debo decirle a Harry que no debe malinterpretar nuestra amistad como algo más, porque yo también estoy muy enamorada de ti…

-¿En serio?- preguntó Karl de repente, lleno de felicidad

-Pues claro que sí- sonrió ella. Karl la abrazó y la cargó, la hizo girar y siguió abrazándola, hasta que sintió que llamaba mucho la atención

-Entonces, Harry y tú….

-Solo somos y seremos amigos. No te preocupes. Pero por favor, tampoco vayas a matarlo como dijo Allison…

-Ja, ja, ja claro que no lo haré pequeña… Es más. Para disculparme por completo contigo, porque jamás lo haré con él, te invito a comer a mi casa. Yo cocinaré. Te veré mañana en el campo como habíamos quedado, ya que mi práctica termina algo tarde y de ahí vamos a mi casa. Tengo algo muy especial que quiero decirte de una manera especial- comentó el chico animado. Edeline contagiada, por el nuevo ánimo de su Kaiser, aceptó gustosa el plan y se despidió del chico, quién esa tarde no se quedaría con ella, pues deseaba otorgarle una comida entre amigas y una tarde con Allison y Arianne quienes estaban ahí para ello, así, Karl tendría más tiempo para planear lo que haría. Y no tendría que molestarse por Harry, Allison y Arianne estarían ahí.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **=Teatro Nacional de Munich=**

 **-** ¿Y Edeline?- preguntó Arianne a Allison. Ambas esperaban en la puerta trasera del teatro.

-Fue a cambiarse, no anda por ahí en su trajecito de ensayo- comentó Allison con una sonrisa. El reloj ya había marcado las 3:30 y el ensayo finalmente había terminado por ese día. En lo que había sido de la comida, las chicas se habían entretenido poniéndose al día con la relación de Edeline que amenazaba tremendamente con convertirse en una hermosa y sin fin historia de amor verdadero. Al final, las tres habían vuelto al teatro y Arianne había podido admirar a sus amigas bailar y tocar como solo ellas lo hacían.

Al entrar al teatro, claro que se habían topado con Harry, pero con una sola mirada, Allison lo había apartado de Edeline sin que Harry refutara nada. Para el final del día, no vendría nada mal que esos dos hablaran, pues Edeline había comentado que quería contarle a Harry sobre sus sentimientos para con Schneider y por ende, Edeline le había pedido a la pianista que no la esperaran fuera del camerino, tal vez así tendría una oportunidad de cruzarse con Harry. ¡Y sí que la tuvo! Después de cambiarse, Edeline salió del camerino, para encontrarse con Harry quien en su mano sostenía, un pequeño objeto dorado, un chocolate _Ferrero Roché._

-Lo siento- fue lo único que dijo el chico, mientras extendía el chocolate a la bailarina, que con una sonrisa tomó el presente.

-No te preocupes, no pasó nada. Karl….

-No me disculpé por el rubiete, me disculpe por haberte cargado y no soltarte, aun cuando me lo pediste- aclaró el alemán

-Harry…- Edeline suspiró, era claro el gran odio que Harry sentía por Karl.

-No, no me digas nada. Solo quería decirte que lo siento y también aclararte que, no tengo derecho alguno para armarte una escena como la de hace rato. Es solo que… Bueno, hemos estado juntos desde los 6 años, siempre fuimos amigos, pero ambos sabíamos que entre los dos había algo más. Es justo por eso, que esta mañana perdí el control. He vivido enamorado de ti en silencio y esperaba que esta temporada, en que el estelar era de ambos, en que tendríamos que estar juntos, bueno… tenía la idea de que nadie más me haría competencia y que sería algo obvio y sencillo el decirte lo que siento… darme cuenta de que fui un tonto y que dejé pasar a un oponente como lo es el güerito, bueno, es difícil. Así que, quiero que a partir de hoy estés pendiente. Sé que te gusta, lo veo en tus ojos… pero sé que yo también te gusto y que es por eso, que no me voy a rendir y sea como sea, seré yo el que gané esta partida. Tu corazón es mío… Una vez más, perdona mis celos. Hasta mañana, cariño- fue lo último que dijo el chico, antes de salir corriendo de ahí, rumbo a la salida principal del teatro y dejando atrás a una Edeline, melancólica, triste y desesperada, que sin más opciones, salió del lugar a donde sus amigas la esperaban y al verlas se arrojó en sus brazos, para soltarse a llorar.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 ***Ferrero Roché es una marca de chocolates, que a mí parecer, están muy ricos.**

 _¡Hola a todas! Bueno… heme aquí con la nueva actualización, que espero les guste y que las deje picadas. Creo que fue una buena contienda entre los dos chicos, ¿o no? Esperando se animen a dejarme algún review, agradezco todas sus palabras y espero sus nuevas opiniones._ _ **Gracias a todas.**_

 _ **Con cariño.**_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_


	7. Ella es mía

**=7. Ella es mía =**

= _ **Por la mañana**_ _ **…**_ _ **(11:30 am)**_ =

= **Camerinos del Teatro Nacional de Munich** =

El ensayo de ese día, era el preferido de Edeline, pues era el día en que salía temprano del teatro. Las semanas anteriores, Karl había estado yendo ese día a casa de la bailarina a comer y luego salir de paseo, apenas terminaba su práctica en el campo de entrenamiento. Hasta ese día.

Aquella mañana, Edeline y Karl, habían llegado al acuerdo de que sería ella quién acudiría al campo, pues deseaba ver entrenar al Kaiser y posteriormente acudir a alguno de sus encuentros. ¡Y en verdad que estaba ansiosa! Porque además de todo, la tarde anterior y la mañana de ese mismo día, habían resultado ser dos tiempos bastante pesados. Por la tarde, al salir del teatro, Edeline se había arrojado en brazos de Arianne y Allison, quienes no solo la habían consolado, sino que también la habían escuchado y dejado que se desahogara, la alemana tenía demasiado que decir, pues pesaba sobre ella el hecho de que su mejor amigo y primer amor, había optado por confesarle que la amaba, justo cuando ella, ya amaba a otro. Y no un amor pasajero, no. Edeline era consciente de lo que sentía por Schneider, no lo sentía por alguien más, de que lo que la unía al Kaiser, era algo tan especial, que jamás podría olvidarlo siquiera. Así pues, por la tarde había llorado y saciado la desesperación con compras entre chicas, una tarde melancólica que había acabado con tres chicas vagando por las tiendas de Munich y comprando lo que les gustaba.

Ahora bien, si Edeline pensaba que la mañana sería sencilla, por tratarse del día que ensayaba muy poco, se equivocó. A penas había puesto un pie en el teatro, había sido abordada por Harry con una café y una rebanada de pastel en las manos, sorprendiéndola con un dulce desayuno, que no solo había ido acompañado de un lindo cumplido, sino también de un largo beso en la mejilla. El baile no la había tranquilizado, pues había pasado sus 4 horas de ensayo, pegada a Harry, que la sujetaba, la acariciaba, la cargaba y la hacía girar, acercándola cada vez más y susurrándole lindas palabras al oído que al final, solo la habían incomodado.

Pero el final había llegado. Finalmente y en la seguridad de su camerino, Edeline se había podido tranquilizar y alegrar, por una tarde que pintaba a ser fantástica. Karl había dicho, que él sería el chef y que aparte de todo, tenía algo muy especial que decirle, así que solo eso le bastaba a la rubia, para emocionarse al máximo y esperar que fuera ese momento, el que salvara toda su semana. Se quitó el traje de ensayo y se soltó el cabello rubio, que solía amarrarse para bailar, se puso unos jeans claros y una blusa rojo cereza, de cuello redondo y bonitos detalles en el frente. Sus tacones eran unos monos botines rojos oscuros, altos y llamativos. Su chaqueta era beige y su cabello ya acomodado y peinado, caís sobre sus hombros, como de costumbre lacio y sedoso. Sin más y mirándose al espejo, optó por ponerse un poco de rímel en las pestañas y algo de brillo en los labios, de esos que evitan que se partan con el frío. Así pues y contenta con su imagen, tomó su bolsa del mueble donde la ponía y salió del camerino, rumbo a la salida trasera del teatro, para ir al auto de Allison, donde la americana seguro ya la estaría esperando. Ambas, se dirigían al campo del Bayern Munich, aunque Allison la excusa de que quería ver qué le diría Karl y no dejarla ir sola _(Edeline, bien sabía, que en realidad lo que su amiga quería, era ver a Genzo a quién la tarde anterior, no había visto hasta llegar a su edificio. ¡Y eso que no eran novios!)_

Justo cuando subió al _Beetle_ de Allison y amabas arrancaron rumbo al concentrado del Bayern, un auto, un _Porsche_ negro y del año pasado, encendió el motor detrás de ellas, dispuesto a seguirlas: Harry.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **=Campo de entrenamiento del Bayern Munich (estacionamiento)=**

Allison aparcó el auto con tranquilidad y apagó el motor, luego ella y Edeline se quitaron los cinturones de seguridad y bajaron del auto con calma, dirigiéndose al interior de las instalaciones. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, Sho las esperaba recargado en la entrada de las mismas, para interceptarlas antes de que pusieran un pie dentro:

-Hola Sho ¿pasa algo?- preguntó Allison en una sonrisa

-Sí. No pueden pasar- respondió el chino en una sonrisa

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Edeline, bastante sorprendida y ansiosa, por ver a Karl

-Pues porque lo digo yo- se mofó el futbolista

-¡Ay, no me digas!- alegó Allison muerta de risa

-Ok, ok. Lo dice el capitán. Karl dijo que ustedes no pueden entrar… bueno, en realidad, solo dijo Edeline. Pero quiero que Genzo se vuelva loco por no verte, así que tú tampoco- concluyó Sho riendo

-¡Sho!- exclamó Allison, irritada

-Ya va, ya va. Las dejaré pasar… pero, como lo indicó Schneider- comentó desatándose de la muñeca un pañuelo rojo, que extendió en dirección de Edeline- te vendare los ojos y luego Allison y yo, te guiaremos a donde esta Karl- explicó- Y antes de que preguntes, es porque el güerito, te tiene una sorpresa- comentó en una sonrisa. Allison miró a Edeline en complicidad y ayudó a Sho a guiar a Edeline al interior del lugar, en cuanto le hubieron cubierto los ojos. La alemana, caminaba por las instalaciones del Bayern, bastante insegura y un poco desconfiada, pero firme en la meta de que así, llegaría con Karl. Sho, miraba de vez en vez a Allison para indicarle a donde iban y entre los dos, la llevaron hasta el centro del campo, colocándola justo en la línea de tiro, frente a la portería.

-No te muevas y no te vayas a quitar la venda, ahorita viene Karl- le dijo Allison alegre, al ver lo que el rubio, había preparado para su amiga. Luego, en compañía de Sho, la americana y el chino, se retiraron del campo dejando sola a Edeline y uniéndose a todo el equipo del Bayern que aguardaba expectante en las bancas. Mientras tanto la rubia, permaneció ahí donde la habían abandonado, a la espera de que alguien llegara y le quitara el pañuelo de los ojos.

Karl, desde la banca de jugadores, se acercó con calma a donde Edeline estaba, llevaba puesto el uniforme del equipo ya que por la mañana había estado entrenando, pero en esos momentos, el equipo estaba en su descanso, que quizás y si todos accedían, se extendiera y diera fin a la práctica de ese día. Cuando llegó a donde la rubia lo esperaba y consciente de que todos sus amigos lo miraban, se colocó detrás de Edeline y la rodeó por la cintura, acercando su boca a su oído. Edeline respingó al sentir el brazo de alguien rodearla, pero pronto se calmó cuando escuchó la voz de quién le hablaba:

-Hola, bonita- susurró Karl

-Hola güerito- rió la chica

-Ja, ja, ja no suena tan mal si lo dices tú…-

-¿Me puedes quitar la venda?- preguntó ella impaciente

-Claro, lo haré. Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Cuando veas lo que vas a ver, quiero que por favor, digas que sí. También puedes decir que no, pero yo en serio deseo escuchar un sí…. De todas formas, sea cuál sea la respuesta, solo quiero que sepas que, te quiero y que estoy muy enamorado de ti. Nunca antes lo había estado, lo sé, porque todo lo que siento contigo es nuevo y único… gracias por eso- susurró él y acto seguido, quitó las manos de la cintura de Edeline y desató poco a poco la pañoleta de sus ojos.

Cuando Edeline miró al frente, sus ojos inmediatamente se llenaron de lágrimas. La portería del campo, había sido adornada con flores enrolladas en los tubos y amarrada al travesaño, una manta con las palabras: _"¿Quieres ser mí novia?"_. Al girarse, Edeline se dio cuenta de que ella y Karl, estaban dentro de un corazón formado con balones de futbol y que el equipo entero, incluidas Allison y Arianne, miraba la escena desde la banca, todos a la espera de la respuesta de la rubia. Genzo, Levin y Sho, alzaron los pulgares a su amigo y capitán en señal de que se había lucido y lo había cumplido: había impresionado a Edeline.

La chica no pudo más con la espera y se acercó al Kaiser que la miró con dulzura, acarició sus mejillas suaves y tersas y gracias a que los botines que llevaba puestos, le proporcionaban la suficiente altura para estar a la de Karl, solo tuvo que inclinarse un poco y besar sus labios. Un mero roce que poco a poco se fue transformando en una caricia de puro cariño y amor. Los labios de ambos, se movían en sincronía, como hechos los unos para las otro y con una increíble práctica, se saboreaban queriendo embriagarse con la sensación de éxtasis que estaban sintiendo. Pronto las manos de Edeline abandonaron las mejillas de Karl para enredarse en su cabello rubio y sedoso y las manos de Karl, atrajeron a la bailarina a él, cuando la tomaron por la cintura con ternura y calma.

-Si quiero ser tu novia- dijo Edeline al separarse, un poco, solo un poco, pues el Kaiser no la iba a soltar

-Me alegro de escuchar eso- sonrió el chico antes de besarla de nuevo. El equipo detrás de ellos aplaudió y poco a poco se fueron acercando a felicitarlos.

-¡Por fin los tortolitos, están juntos!- vitoreó Sho

-Y son unos cursis…- dijo Levin con mofa recordando que el Kaiser siempre había asegurado, que no sería un ridículo cursi como el sueco lo era con Arianne.

-Esto merece celebración… ¿no?- preguntó Allison guiñando un ojo

-¿Qué tal _Schumann's_?- pregunto Genzo arqueando una ceja, refiriéndose al grandioso bar, al que en ocasiones, acudían el cuarteto maravilla de Munich

-Me parece una buena idea, deberíamos ir- comentó Karl con una sonrisa y abrazando a Edeline por detrás de ella misma que asentía con la cabeza al sentirse completamente feliz.

-Entonces… ¿creen que el capitán de este equipo, nos deje ir temprano para poder ir al bar?- preguntó Sho con una sonrisa en dirección de Karl

-Creo que deberíamos primero ir a comer- comentó Edeline antes de que el Kaiser respondiera

-Eso sí, pero no creo que al capitán le moleste. Vamos a cambiarnos y las vemos en un rato, ¿vale?- confirmó Karl a las tres chicas presentes

-Vale, estaremos en mi auto- respondió Allison y así, el equipo se fue retirando poco a poco hasta que solo quedaron Karl y Edeline en el centro

-Prometo que iremos a comer a mi casa mañana- le dijo el Kaiser en disculpa

-No te preocupes… me gusta pasar tiempo con los amigos y no tengo ningún problema si tú estás ahí- le respondió la bailarina en una sonrisa, tomando su camino a la banca, donde Arianne y Allison la esperaban. El Kaiser no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió con sus amigos a los vestidores del campo.

Finalmente reunidas, Allison, Arianne y Edeline, se dirigieron al estacionamiento del complejo alemán, para poder encontrar el auto de la americana, en su camino, no pudieron evitar hablar sobre la pedida de noviazgo de Schneider, que en serio se había esforzado y las había sorprendido.

-Me alegra mucho que por fin estén juntos. Son una hermosa pareja- dijo Arianne en una sonrisa, que sonrojó a Edeline.

-Gracias, a mí también me alegra mucho estar…- Edeline no continuó. Delante de las tres, recargado en su _Mercedes Benz P8_ , Harry esperaba a que la alemana hiciera su aparición.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Allison irritada. Harry no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

-No estoy aquí por ti- comentó el pelinegro con tranquilidad- Hola cariño- le dijo Edeline en una sonrisa

-¿Harry, que haces aquí?- preguntó entonces la alemana

-Te estaba esperando. Si te preguntas como llegué, fácil, te seguí, pero es que… ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo, si Allison está saliendo con el rubiete ese, ¿eso que tiene que ver contigo? Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Dijiste que saldríamos más por las tardes, ¿no? Salgamos hoy… por favor- pidió. Su voz clamaba piedad, pedía a gritos que la chica se marchara con él y que de una vez por todas diera fin con ese asunto que lo volvía loco.

-Harry, yo… necesito que hablemos- dijo Edeline acercándose al chico

-¡Oh no! ¡No, Edeline!- exclamó Harry desesperado- Si quieres que hablemos para decirme que estás enamorada de ese idiota yo en verdad prefiero que no tengamos esa absurda conversación. Ni siquiera lo conoces, él es nuevo en tu vida y pronto acabará por irse… ¡es un futbolista! ¡Solo vive para jugar futbol!

-No es como tú lo estás pensando…- siguió Edeline queriendo que su mejor amigo se calmara, para poder explicarle la situación que estaban viviendo.

-Si no es como lo pienso, entonces no digas nada más y vámonos de aquí. Vamos a otro lugar, el que quieras. Si no es como lo estoy pensando entonces dime que aceptaras volver a lo de antes, que aceptas que te corteje abiertamente y que todo este amorío de un día con el rubiete famoso por fin se va a terminar- pidió Harry con clemencia.

-No puedo… no puedo aceptar eso. Ya no puede haber un "nosotros". Acéptalo, si hubiera habido alguna oportunidad para que tú y yo fuéramos algo, eso habría pasado hace mucho tiempo. Pero no fue así. En realidad, jamás hubo un nosotros. Solo éramos buenos amigos, creyendo que podría haber algo más… la falta de valor de ambos nos probó que no. No lo hubo y no lo habrá. Yo… estoy con Karl ahora- terminó diciendo Edeline muy a su pesar y a su deseo de no herir a su amigo.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron grandes de ira y desesperación, de repente el mundo se le vino abajo y poco a poco sintió el sentimiento de rencor en su corazón. Dando grandes zancadas, se acercó hasta la bailarina para tomarla de los hombros y agitarla un poco.

-Por favor, por favor, Edeline. Entra en razón. Esa relación, no tiene ningún futuro. No lo tiene- le dijo casi en un ruego, sin dar crédito a lo que la rubia había afirmado momentos atrás.

-Harry, entiéndelo, te quiero, te quiero mucho… pero solo eres mi mejor amigo-

-¡No!- exclamó Harry iracundo y de repente apretando con fuerza los hombros de Edeline-

-Harry… me lastimas…- susurró la chica

-Suéltala- pidió Schneider desde atrás de ambos. Harry alzó la mirada ante la voz que se dirigía a ellos, encontrando a un Schneider por demás molesto, en compañía de otros tres tipos, un chino, un japonés y un sueco.

-Lárgate- pidió Harry en un susurró

-¡Que la sueltes!- exclamó Karl acercándose y poniendo las manos sobre las e Harry que al contacto retiró sus extremidades y dio un paso atrás- Vete de aquí, ella es mía- indicó el Kaiser sosteniendo a Edeline entre sus brazos, con cuidado, con delicadeza. La chica, pronto se refugió en tan acogedor abrazo y exhaló la loción que emanaba el cuerpo de Karl.

-Jamás lo será…- indicó Harry exasperado-¡Ella no es una propiedad!

-Tienes razón, no lo es. Es una chica, única, bella, especial, talentosa, inteligente, bondadosa… es todo eso y más. No es un objeto que cambie de dueño o que alguien pueda nombrar como suyo, pero… pero tiene un nombre grabado en el corazón y ese nombre ya no es el tuyo. Acepto que sos su amigo y que no puedo pedir que se aleje para siempre de ti, porque además de que eso afectaría su trabajo…

-Exactamente. Afectas más que solo nuestra amistad- sentenció Harry con una mirada glacial- Afectas todo en la vida de Edeline y cuando menos cuenta te des, le habrás destrozado todo. Tal vez no lo ves, tal vez ni siquiera eres capaz de notarlo, pero sus carreras son distintas, sus caminos no están juntos, solo se cruzaron. Ella es una bailarina, tu un futbolista, ella tiene unas actividades y necesidades que jamás podrás tener con ella o si quiera entender, así como ella jamás entenderá lo que te rodea a ti…

-Quizás deba aceptar lo que dices, pero se, por buenas fuentes, que no importa que tan difícil o diferentes sean los caminos que nos toca vivir, podemos con ellos. Edeline y yo, podremos superarlo. Porque la quiero y ella me quiere. Y eso es lo único que nos debe bastar, para saber afrontar, lo que sea que nos vaya a llegar- afirmó Karl en una sonrisa y abrazando con ímpetu a la bailarina junto a él- Su corazón es mío, su amistad toda tuya. Déjalo así, entiéndelo y retírate, como un buen perdedor…- Harry miró firmemente al alemán frente a él y captando cada palabra que decía. Miraba los ojos de Edeline observar al Kaiser, con cariño y amor, con una clase de afecto que jamás había reflejado en sus violetas ojos hacia el bailarín. De repente, los ojos de Harry se tornaron vidriosos

-¿Eso quiere Edeline…? ¿Quieres estar con él y que solo podamos ser amigos? ¿Qué lo nuestro, nunca trascienda?- preguntó en un susurró

-Eso quiero. Quiero tenerte a mi lado como mi amigo, mi confidente, como alguien especial, pero no puedo tenerte como algo más… perdón, en serio lo siento, no pude evitar enamorarme, como no pude evitar quererte tanto como a un hermano- aseguró Edeline apenada, pero firme.

-De acuerdo entonces… Espero que seas feliz- susurró el pelinegro sin más. Y un momento después se dio la media vuelta, para dejar que esa solitaria lágrima que se resbalaba por sus ojos, cayera libre y sin nadie frente.

Los presentes, miraron a Harry retirarse del complejo, mientras hacía chirriar las llantas contra el asfalto. Luego de un momento de silencio y queriendo salvar la tarde, para sus amigos que estrenaban relación, Sho los condujo por una alegre charla, respecto al restaurante que visitarían, para su comida. Al final, Edeline y Karl, fueron en el auto de Karl, Sho y Genzo en el del portero y Arianne, Levin y Allison a falta del _Audi_ que el sueco tenía, se subieron los tres al _Beetle,_ rumbo al restaurante escogido. La tarde se salvó y se celebró como debía celebrarse el inicio de una nueva relación. Aunque en algún lugar de Munich, bajo el techo de un solitario departamento y con la música más desgarradora de Beethoven, Harry lloró la pérdida de su primer amor, mientras poco a poco reflexionaba y entendía, el porqué de que esa relación no se diera. Edeline tenía razón… les falto valor y verdadero amor.

La noche cayó sobre Munich, trayendo consigo unas cuantas gotas de agua, pero nuevas esperanzas y sobre todos, nuevas aventuras, incluso y tal vez, nuevos obstáculos, para la nueva pareja. Aunque esa noche fue perfecta, aún pasarían muchas cosas.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _Hola, hola, bueno, espero que este capítulo les agrade y que como con todos, se animen a escribir. Espero en verdad no estarles hartando con tantas historias, pero juro que todo es para diversión de todos. Si gustan dejar sugerencias, reclamos o críticas malas y buenas, todo es bienvenido. Recuerden también que estamos entrando en la recta final de esta historia y que solo nos quedan, 3 capítulos más, para terminar con la primera entrega de la sub colección: EUROPA DE AMOR, que está loca autora, trae para ustedes._ _ **GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER.**_

 _ **Con cariño.**_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_


	8. La ville de l'amour

**=8. La ville de l'amour=**

 _ **4 semanas después… (10:30 am)**_

 **=Campo de entrenamiento del Bayern Munich=**

Con el paso de las semanas, las cosas cambiaron radicalmente para todos en el grupo amistoso más conocido del soccer alemán. Arianne y Levin, habían continuado su relación tan perfecta como siempre; Sho había conseguido un par de citas con una modelo china que estaba de viaje en Munich _(aunque era más un romance pasajero, que algo serio)_ ; Genzo y Allison después de un par de sucesos que les sirvieron para demostrar lo que sentían, finalmente habían hecho oficial su noviazgo y Edeline y Karl, aunque ocultos ante la prensa alemana, habían comenzado a vivir la mejor experiencia de sus vidas al volverse una pareja real.

En cuanto a Harry, está demás decir que las semanas se le habían hecho pesadas y que los primeros días luego del encuentro en el campo del Bayern que tuvo con Karl; resultaron bastante más pesados que lo que hubiera deseado. Tras un poco de tiempo, frialdad y distancia, Harry finalmente había empezado a comprender la relación de Edeline y como un buen amigo había cedido ante la felicidad de la chica. Así, los ensayos comenzaban a ser más agradables, prácticos y sencillos.

Para acabar, ese día en especial, el entrenador había pedido a todos sus jugadores, dar lo mejor de sí en el entrenamiento más importante del mes, pues al final de este y si se portaban bien, les daría la noticia que más alegría le daba comunicar. La práctica transcurrió sin incidentes, con jugadores muy productivos y alegres, todos conscientes de que el entrenador les observaba y que durante la semanas anteriores, ya se habían escapado una o quizás dos veces. Finalmente, el entrenamiento culminó con un mini juego en parejas, donde cada dupla se las ingenió para poder anotarle a Wakabayashi, recibiendo este, solo un gol por parte de la mancuerna de Levin y Schneider.

-Muy bien, muy bien, vengan chicos- pidió el entrenador en una sonrisa, muy complacido con la práctica de esa mañana. A su orden todos los jugadores se fueron reuniendo en torno a él, ansiosos por escuchar las noticias que les tenían preparadas.

-¿Qué es eso que iba a decirnos?- preguntó Sho

-Sí, sí, ya voy. Bueno…- el entrenador hizo su pausa dramática, para finalmente continuar- Me es un placer anunciarles, que finalmente y todo gracias a ustedes, comenzaremos con las prácticas amistosas, que son parte del período preliminar de la Champions League, que comenzaremos a jugar el mes que viene. Por lo mientras, el fin de semana, ¡estaremos en París! ¡Vamos contra el PSG!- anunció finalmente el entrenador, causando el estruendoso gritó de felicidad que el equipo entero dio, al darse cuenta de que cada vez, estaban más cerca de cumplir la meta, jugar y GANAR, por segundo año consecutivo, la Orejona.

Genzo, Levin, Sho y Schneider, no podían estar más felices, además de todo, tres de ellos no viajarían solos. Sus respectivas parejas, viajarían a París, para apoyarlos en las gradas.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Sábado (10:00 AM)**_

 **=Estación de Trenes Aviñón=**

El tren arribó puntual, como había prometido el boleto de salida. Al final, había valido la pena salir a las 4:00 de la madrugada de Munich, para llegar a tiempo a la ciudad de París, Francia. El equipo del Bayern Munich, había decidido arribar el mismo día y horas antes de su partido, a " _la Ville lumiére_ " como se conocía a la ciudad, aunque tuviesen que salir de Munich desde la madrugada, en vez de salir por la noche del viernes.

-¡Yeah, por fin en París! El asiento me entumió todo el cuerpo- se quejó Sho al bajar del tren. A su alrededor, Genzo, Allison, Edeline, Schneider, Arianne y Levin, lo miraron rodando los ojos. Todo el camino, Sho había dormido plácidamente a lo largo del asiento que le había tocado, gracias a Dios, sus amigos habían ido acompañados y sentados junto a sus respectivas parejas, evitando así la incomodidad de viajar con el chino.

-Ya deja de quejarte y camina, anda- le ordenó Karl con gesto adusto.

-Ya voy, ya voy, malhumorado. Edeline, dale un quico- rogó el chino, enfilándose con los demás, al autobús destinado a ellos, donde los jugadores del Bayern, se separarían de sus novias _(que viajarían en taxi_ , _al menos hasta el hotel Ritz, que ya había sido reservado para su estadía en París que era tan solo de un día_ ). Apenas el reloj marcara las 10:00 AM del domingo, el equipo regresaría a Munich. En el trayecto al hotel, Genzo se tornó pensativo y como compartía asiento con Schneider, el alemán se atrevió a sacarlo de sus cavilaciones personales:

-¿En qué piensas Genzo?

-Eh… En nada, bueno, no algo malo- comentó el portero distraído

-¿Entonces en qué? ¡Ya, cursi! Deja de pensar en Allison, en un rato la verás- se mofó el rubio con ganas

-No pensaba en ella- señaló Genzo irritado- Pensaba en un amigo que vive aquí en París y al que hace mucho no veo- comentó al aire el portero

-¡Ah ya! Tu amigo… ¿Misaki?-

-Sí, el mismo. ¿Crees que… podré escaparme y verlo después del partido?

-¿Él juega para el PSG, no?- preguntó el rubio en una sonrisa

-Sí, así es

-No te preocupes demasiado, gorritas. Después del partido, la tarde es nuestra. El entrenador nos permitirá irnos desde el hotel o desde el campo, a visitar un poco la ciudad. Eso sí, debemos estar en el hotel a las 10:00 pm según entendí- explicó el capitán del equipo con profesionalismo y tranquilidad. Genzo respiró tranquilo en lo que restó del viaje, pues era seguro que podría volver a ver a Taro y charlar con él, además de presentarle a Allison, la chica que había inundado su última conversación por _Facebook._

Cuando el autobús llegó al hotel Ritz, el equipo no perdió tiempo en repartirse por las habitaciones que les habían asignado. Levin y Arianne, así como Genzo y Allison, habían sido alojados en habitaciones individuales que tendrían que compartir, sin problemas, dado que ya estaban juntos como parejas. Esta noticia, sorprendió tanto a Edeline como a Karl, por el hecho de que ellos dos, también compartían habitación. El resto del equipo a como era costumbre, tenía habitaciones para dos personas.

-¿Cómo que… compartir habitación?- preguntó Karl al asistente del entrenador _(que estaba a cargo de los futbolistas en el hotel, en ausencia del instructor)_

 _-_ Ah…- el asistente, revisó sus listas que llevaba en mano y checó el nombre de Karl- Me parece que sí, usted comparte habitación con su novia, tal como el chico Levin y el joven Genzo. Usted mismo lo ordeno así, con el entrenador- explicó el asistente

-¡Sí! Lo de Genzo y Levin. Nunca me incluí- se quejó Karl

-Usted perdone, creo que… veré si se puede conseguir una habitación más…- el asistente en verdad no estaba para esos dramas, pero por la actitud de Karl, su cuerpo tembló de pánico y decidió prestarle más atención. Además claro, se trataba del hijo de Rudy Frank Schneider, entrenador y miembro importante de los directivos del futbol alemán.

-Sí, haz eso. Busca otra habitación o méteme en la de alguien más, pero arregla este asunto- ordeno sin más el Kaiser, saliendo de la recepción del lugar, tomando la mano de Edeline que había permanecido detrás de él, durante todo el rato que duro la discusión.

-Karl… Karl… ¡Güerito!- exclamó la rubia a sus espaldas, antes de que el Kaiser que ya había empezado a subir las escaleras del hotel, siguiera su camino, enfadado.

-Perdóname… no sabía que habían asignado las habitaciones así… sé que debe ser incómodo y que pensarás que fue todo una treta mía para que… bueno, no es correcto que las parejas que apenas inician se tomen todos estos atrevimientos, debe pasar tiempo y…- Edeline sonrió con ternura y colocó sus dedos en los labios de Karl, callándolo de una buena vez.

-Tranquilo Karl… Tranquilo. Jamás pensé eso… estoy de acuerdo en que aún vamos empezando, pero debes calmarte, no estoy molesta, solo sorprendida. No me molesta tener que compartir habitación… en verdad que no. Solo… Creo que te has pasado hablándole al pobre asistente como lo hiciste, él no tiene la culpa. Así que anda, relájate que te saldrán arrugas y la verdad me gustas más sin ellas- Se mofó la chica. Karl rió con ella y finalmente se tranquilizó, tomó con cuidado la mano de la chica y la acercó a él para depositar un tierno beso en su frente, luego, pasando su brazo por su hombro y con la mano de Edeline rodeando su cintura, siguieron subiendo los escalones hasta el 4 piso, donde los habían alojado. En la habitación, Edeline se acomodó en la cama, mientras el Kaiser miraba todo a su alrededor advirtiendo el hecho de que el hotel Ritz, en verdad merecía todos los cumplidos que se hacían de él.

-Karl… ¿A qué hora es tu partido?- preguntó la chica desde el colchón tan cómodo que estaba disfrutando

-A las 12, ¿Por qué?- preguntó el Kaiser sonriente desde la entrada del cuarto de baño

-Porque no me molestaría disfrutar de esta cama un buen rato- comentó la bailarina bastante muy cómoda

-Ja, ja, ja parece que si está cómodo- respondió el rubio, justo cuando la puerta sonaba. Se dirigió con paso tranquilo a abrir, encontrándose cara a cara con el asistente de hacía un rato.

-Joven Schneider… yo… me temo que todas las habitaciones están reservadas u ocupadas, el hotel no puede brindarnos una más y… - las palabras eran atropelladas, débiles.

-No te preocupes, está bien. Si no se puede, pues no se puede. Lamento haberte hablado mal, disculpa- dijo tranquilo el chico alemán y sonriendo con amabilidad. El asistente se clamó ante tal reacción y luego de disculparse una vez más, se retiró. Karl suspiró y cerró la puerta, para darse la media vuelta y ser "atacado" por Edeline, que plantó un dulce beso en sus labios.

-¿Lo viste? Ser amable es muy bueno. No debes ser tan gruñón. Te parecerás a Genzo- se burló ella con ganas. El Kaiser rió y luego dijo:

-Dios me libre. Me cae que Genzo, a veces ni se aguanta a él mismo

-Por suerte tiene a Allison- puntualizó la bailarina

-¡Que es peor!- se mofó Karl.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **=Estadio Parque de Los Príncipes=**

El encuentro entre el PSG y el Bayern, fue todo lo que los espectadores esperaban de un partido amistoso. En la cancha, los equipos se disputaron con creses la victoria, los capitanes, Pierre y Karl, se jugaron el todo por el todo en sus actuaciones y demostraron cada uno el orgullo y el honor de sus naciones. Misaki y Wakabayashi, habían tenido su propio duelo frente a frente, en el último tiro que el japonés efectuó y el que dio la victoria al Bayern, cuando Genzo lo detuvo dejando el marcador 1-0.

En parte, la derrota se debía a que el PSG había tenido ciertos entrenamientos fallidos y perdidos, a causa de algunos incidentes con Misaki y su nueva pareja, pero también a que el Bayern iba totalmente decidido a ganar. Al final, no era decepcionante perder, sino emocionante para cada integrante del París, que se recordó mentalmente, practicar y practicar más, pues en la Champions, no se dejarían derrotar. Ese año, la victoria tenía que ser suya. Finalmente y con la victoria en sus manos, el Bayern se retiró de la cancha y posteriormente a los vestidores. Al salir, Schneider, Levin y Sho, se reunieron con Edeline y Arianne fuera de los vestidores, para decidir las actividades que realizarían aquella tarde, Wakabayashi y Allison habían desaparecido tras encontrarse con Misaki y para el final de la selección, Sho decidió marcharse con el resto del equipo para ir a conocer chicas parisinas, mientras dos pares de enamorados se marchaban los 4 juntos, para conocer la ciudad.

Una vez fuera del estadio y a falta sus propios autos, Stephan y Karl, en compañía de sus novias, tomaron un solo taxi que los llevara a la Torre Eiffel donde comenzarían su recorrido por la ciudad. Un día, no era suficiente para recorrer todo París, pero si al menos, para darse una pequeña vuelta por los alrededores. En el trayecto, el taxista parisino, que por suerte hablaba inglés, les comentó a los cuatro, algo que los sonrojó:

-Lo que me gusta de mi trabajo, es poder tener la suerte de ver a jóvenes como ustedes…. Tan enamorados-

En la Torre Eiffel, se tomaron bastantes fotos y caminaron hasta el puente Alejandro, miraron la catedral del Notre Dame, pasaron largo rato recorriendo la avenida de los Campos Elíseos e incluso, tuvieron oportunidad de pedirle a una dulce señora parisina que los fotografiara a los cuatro debajo del Arco del Triunfo, comieron en un hogareño restaurante típico y compraron unas cuantas prendas abrigadoras en tiendas exclusivas. Cuando la noche comenzó a caer y la temperatura a bajar, los cuatro se disponían a dar con la última atracción a la que deseaban acudir, pues ya la habían advertido desde la tarde cuando pasaban por ahí: un crucero, en el Sena, que si bien no recorría todo el río, porque era demasiado largo, les ofrecía 30 minutos de viaje en barco a través de las aguas de parís. Sin demasiado tiempo que perder, los cuatro abordaron el crucero de esa noche y se acomodaron por parejas en los asientos que les asignaron, cuando el viaje comenzó, el guía, comenzó a hablar, en francés, para su mala suerte. Sin embargo el folleto que les habían dado al subir, estaba traducido al inglés.

- _Bienvenue á Paris, la ville de l'amour…_ _(Bienvenidos a París, la ciudad del amor…)-_ mientras el guía continuaba su introducción, las bocinas del barco comenzaron a reproducir una dulce y tierna melodía, unas notas de piano que de tan dulces que sonaban, recordaron a Edeline el sonido del piano de Allison, mientras tocaba para que ella bailara. Pronto la melodía tono forma y una joven francesa comenzó a cantar, el fondo musical, era un tanto melancólico pero bastante agradable, los acompañaba en el viaje con suavidad y ternura.

-¿Estás feliz?- preguntó Karl a Edeline en un susurro. Estaban sentados, pero abrazados, Karl pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Edeline y ella recargaba su cabeza en su hombro mientras tomaba la mano libre del chico y la calentaban entre las suyas. No tenían guantes, así que el frío comenzaba a congelar las manos del chico.

-Bastante… soy muy feliz- respondió Edeline en una sonrisa. No tuvo siquiera que mirar al Kaiser para darse cuenta de que él también estaba sonriendo, lo sabía. Para esas épocas, Edeline ya conocía bien al Kaiser.

-Jamás pensé que terminaría enamorado. Siempre pensé que eso era algo imposible, porque… bueno, aparte de que nadie me había impresionado lo suficiente, creo que viendo a mis padres tener tantos problemas, me quedé con la idea de que… no es una buena idea enamorarse. Incluso cuando los vi reconciliarse, cuando vi a Levin volver a enamorarse y tener nuevas metas, no creí… que fuera una buena idea.

-Yo tampoco pensé enamorarme. Antes…- Edeline hablaba en susurros, como el rubio al lado suyo, miraban el río y la vista de París, se mantenían cercanos, pero no se miraban ni alzaban la voz- Había imaginado mil y un historias con Harry, siempre pensé que el sería el típico príncipe que todas esperan, pero… pronto me di cuenta de que a nuestra forma, habíamos empezado a separarnos y a dar por muerta una relación que nunca empezó. Cuando te conocí, por tu forma de ser, tus comentarios y tus atenciones… nunca había conocido a alguien igual, Allison me hablaba de ti y más ganas me daban de conocerte, me gustaba pasar tiempo a tu lado y por supuesto, comenzaba a extrañarte más de lo que debía, así que… poco a poco, tú te transformaste en mi príncipe Cascanueces… guapo, atento y con una dosis extra de futbol- rió la chica. Karl la miró entonces y se perdió en el violeta de sus ojos, ella quedó cautivada por el azul tan claro de aquellos ojos y poco a poco sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, hasta que sus labios se tocaron y sus mentes se perdieron en el Sena. Lo único que importaba, lo único que existía en esos momentos. Eran esos labios. Ese beso, lleno de amor.

La noche acabó para los turistas, que prontamente volvieron al hotel indicado. En el camino, encontraron a Genzo y a Allison y los 6 regresaron al Ritz. Para la hora de dormir, Schneider aun apenado con la idea de dormir en la misma habitación, optó por acomodarse en el sofá y dejarle toda la cama a Edeline, quien protesto y protesto, hasta que convenció al Kaiser de quedarse con ella. Esa noche, durmieron abrazado y sonrientes, aún más enamorados que en el momento en que habían llegado.

Aquella tarde Karl cumplió una meta, había ganado un partido muy importante que era el inicio de su meta en Europa y en la Champions League. Pero Edeline… Aún tenía que cumplir su propio sueño. Aunque estaban juntos, tenían metas distintas. Y lo que ella quería, era presentar _El Cascanueces._

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Principios de mayo. Semanas después de Francia**_

 **=Teatro Nacional de Munich. (08:00 PM)=**

La noche era perfecta para un estreno. El teatro estaba hasta el tope, todos los boletos se habían vendido, la prensa de Munich había acudido deseosa de documentar el momento más esperado de los amantes del ballet. Estrellas de toda Alemania, habían acudido a la presentación de aquella noche, entre ellas, Arianne Clark, actriz. Stephan Levin, Sho Shun Ko, Genzo Wakabayashi y Karl Heinz Schneider. También algunos miembros de la televisión y varias modelos invitadas por los artistas.

Mientras esperaban a que la función comenzara, los miembros del Bayern Munich esperaban ansiosos el espectáculo pues dos de las parejas de los presente, estarían en la presentación. Allison era la pianista principal y Edeline, la princesa bailarina.

Las luces se apagaron, el silencio reinó. El maestro de la orquesta se presentó, tocó dos veces la batuta y después dio inicio a la pieza. El telón se abrió y ahí, sobre el escenario, Edeline, apareció…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 ***Rudy Frank Schneider** es el nombre que según tiene el padre de Schneider, esperando no equivocarme, es el nombre que usare para referirme al papá de Karl, del que desconozco, muchas cosas, entre ellas su ocupación luego de ser entrenador del Hamburgo.

 ***"La Ville lumiére"** quiere decir "Ciudad de la luz" y es el nombre con que se conoce a París.

 ***** Según internet, puedo asegurar que el tiempo estimado de viaje, entre Munich y París, en tren, es d horas.

 ***El hotel Ritz** es un hotel palaciego ubicado en el Ier arrondissement, en el centro de París. Tiene vista al extremo octagonal de la Place Vendôme y clasificado entre los más prestigiosos y lujosos establecimientos en el mundo.

 ***PSG** es el equipo oficial de París, donde juegan Taro Misaki, Pierre Le Blanc y Loui Napoleón, personajes propiedad de _Yoichi Takahashi y SHEISHUA._

 _ *****_ Te invito a conocer la historia de Taro Misaki, en _**Noche de Copas,**_ primera entrega oficial de esta colección. Un romance dramático y encantador, que espero conmueva tu corazón. ¡No olvides comentar!

Hola a todos, espero que esta actualización les agrade y que cómo yo, estén emocionadas por el hecho de que ya estamos a dos capítulos de terminar con esa historia. ¡No olviden comentar! Gracias a todas por sus tan hermosas palabras. Me encanta lo que escriben. Nos estamos leyendo.

 **Con cariño.**

 **JulietaG.28**


	9. Éxito interrumpido

**=9. Éxito interrumpido=**

Las luces, finalmente se apagaron. Syd, el maestro de la orquesta entró al lugar y como debía hacerse, saludó al público y a la orquesta. La batuta, chocó contra las partituras dos veces y luego, los músicos se prepararon para tocar. La pieza comenzó, poco a poco, dulce y melodiosa, alegre. Los violines tocaban sus notas bajas y altas, bajas, bajas, bajas y luego de nuevo altas. Los instrumentos cobraron vida y _"Obertura Miniatura"_ se desarrolló, completamente majestuosa y excelsa.

Pronto el telón se abrió. Las luces cobraron vida y la escenografía envolvió por completo a todos, situándolos en una elegante habitación, donde una fiesta se llevaba a cabo. Los bailes eran cautivadores, las notas que conformaban la música simplemente, mágicas. Mientras en la fiesta la gente bailaba y un grupo de pequeños bailarines interpretaban dichos bailes, el público entretenido y asombrado por el potencial de cada niño y niña presente, abría la boca en forma de "O" u simplemente grandes los ojos para demostrar todo su asombro. Poco a poco y transcurridas algunas piezas, la escenografía cambió, _Clara,_ la dulce niña protagonista del cuento, recibió un humilde, sencillo y tierno Cascanueces con el que durmió, feliz y envuelta en su sueño propio. La escena cambió, la noche cayó sobre el escenario y el árbol navideño de pronto comenzó a crecer. Clara despertó justo cuando un ejército de ratones comenzaba a cobrar vida. El rey rata también apareció y en una pieza alucinante y llena de sorpresas, el ejército de ratones pronto se vio acompañado. Se trataba de los soldaditos de plomo, de la caballería y del Cascanueces. Juntos todos, poco a poco y conforme el baile lo indicaba, vencieron al temible rey rata, Clara asustada, miraba todo a su alrededor, mientras los espectadores de la obra, se preguntaban, cuál sería el siguiente cambio de escena. En el momento en que el Cascanueces y Clara se tomaron de las manos y fueron los únicos en el escenario, las luces bajaron, la obscuridad invadió el teatro, la música cesó a tal punto que solo era un susurro. El humo salió y las luces, obraron vida de nuevo. En el escenario, seguían el _Cascanueces_ y _Clara…_ solo que el ya no era tan sencillo, se había convertido en un apuesto príncipe, alto y gallardo, pelinegro y de ojos verdes, Harry, en su perfecta representación de soberano, se irguió sonriente al tomar la mano de _Clara,_ que ya tampoco era _Clara._ Ahí, sobre el escenario, la dulce niña antes protagonista del escenario, se convirtió en un doncella, alta, delgada, hermosa. Sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos violetas, tomaron rápidamente sobre el escenario. _Ahí… estaba Edeline._

Conforme el baile avanzó, la obra demostraba ser todo lo que los espectadores habían estado esperando. Los bailarines principales desarrollaban cada momento de la historia como si fuera en realidad lo que estaban haciendo en la vida real. Las piezas eran arduas, pretensiosas, pero los bailarines, sabían cómo volverlas suyas. Pronto, la escena llegó, esa que tanto habían preparado y en la que tanto debían esmerarse. Pronto, la música se tornó conocida para un espectador, Karl, notó rápidamente cuál era la pieza que los músicos interpretaban. En el escenario, Harry sujetaba a Edeline, con una cercanía y delicadeza que le produjo cierta incomodidad en el pecho, al Kaiser alemán. La música comenzó vibrante y sonante, mágica y envolvente, el _Pas de Deux_ , no podía ser menor. Los bailarines demostraban su cercanía y su práctica, sus movimientos eran precisos y dejaban ver cuánto esfuerzo se ponía en ellos. Para Edeline, tornarse rígida fue algo sencillo, lo difícil fue no hacerlo, Harry la sostenía y la hacía girar con demasiado cuidado, como queriéndole decir, que la pieza no significaba más de lo que era: un baile, solo eso. Conforme las notas avanzaron, Edeline se relajó, se dejó guiar y siguió bailando sin detenerse un momento siquiera. El _Pas de Deux_ terminó y la pareja se miró, Edeline y Harry sonrieron al mismo tiempo, violeta y verde, perdiéndose en el otro y luego, ese agradecimiento por la pieza, que los bailarines suelen hacer tan solo con mover la cabeza. Quizás para Karl, no fue un momento agradable, pero los bailarines, nada podían cambiar, el guion era así. Ese era su trabajo.

La pieza siguiente, fue un baile solitario para el Cascanueces, una danza alegre y con demasiado brincos, en los que el bailarín se regodeó de su atractivo y por supuesto, más que nada de su talento. La pieza culminó con varias damas del público suspirando por el príncipe y con algunos caballeros asombrados, pero más incómodos que nada, entre ellos Karl, quien solo debió esperar un momento, para sentirse, de las mil maravillas.

Tras una breve pausa, la música volvió a surgir con otra melodía. El piano, en manos de Allison, se volvió el instrumento principal y con notas tan dulces como Edeline y Karl recordaban, comenzó a invadir el aire con _Hada de azúcar,_ la primera pieza, la que los había reunido por primera vez, la que SÍ merecía llamarse, su pieza y solo suya; nunca de nadie más. Edeline con sus gráciles y talentosos pasos, con su sonrisa imborrable y sus ojos brillando de alegría, danzaba de un lado a otro y a otro y a otro del escenario, giraba, brincaba, volvía a girar y de nuevo a sus pasos cortos, bajos, lentos, de puntas, un pequeño salto y luego, una pose hermosa, que no hacía más que enamorar al joven Kaiser, que desde su asiento, se sentía como la primera vez que vio bailar a la chica, embelesado, embobado, idiotizado, pues. Desde donde estaba, Edeline no alcanzaba a mirar al público, desde donde estaba, lo único que observaba era la negrura de las butacas y la única luz que advertía, pero que la cegaría de mirarla, era la del reflector que en esos momentos le apuntaba sin piedad. Sin embargo sabía, ella sabía, que Karl Heinz Schneider, su novio, el hombre al que amaba y al que agradecía tanto haberlo conocido, la estaba viendo, seguramente, como la primera vez que reparó en él; parado en medio del pasillo de ese mismo teatro. Sonrió sin más, dulce y cariñosamente, queriendo mandar el mensaje que solo una persona, de entre tantas ahí reunidas, sería capaz de entender, queriendo hacerle saber, que no olvidaba, que aún recordaba, que sin importar que ocurriera, solo ese recuerdo iría a su mente, al escuchar, aquella hermosa melodía. Ella recordaba haberlo visto por primera vez, embelesado, mirándola fijamente, a ella y solo a ella, nunca a nadie más. Él recordaba haberla mirado, haber quedado atrapado y ansioso de poder conocerla. En sus memorias los recuerdos, estaban intactos; cada momento que a partir de esa melodía habían vivido: juegos de nombres, ensayos en el hielo, lluvia que los empapaba, reuniones con amigos, fiestas de cumpleaños, veladas en París, enfrentamientos entre pretendientes. Sí, esa era su melodía, porque gracias a ella, se habían enamorado y habían tenido la mejor experiencia, que hubiera imaginado.

Pronto la pieza fue culminando, Edeline realizó un Jeté… después, un Grand Jeté… y luego la pose final. Sus labios se movieron, imperceptibles para cualquier otro que no fuera Karl, quien desde donde estaba, primera fila detrás de la orquesta, alcanzó a divisar, perfectamente lo que la chica susurró… _Te amo._ Así fue ese amor, como esa pieza, porque solo les bastó una sola melodía, para enamorarse y justamente, en ese orden: _Jeté, Grand Jeté, Te amo…_

El Cascanueces terminó, con una _Clara_ vuelta niña de nuevo, despertando de su tan mágico sueño, recostada en su cama, con un _Cascanueces_ en brazos y despertando con ella a todos los espectadores que habían quedado atrapados por la presentación que sin duda, había valido la pena esperar por tanto tiempo. Poco a poco cada bailarín subió al escenario, Harry tomando de la mano a Edeline y a su coprotagonista en miniatura, Alexandra. Syd y Dietrich subieron también y agradeciendo junto a su maravilloso equipo, dieron la reverencia, que cerró el telón. El ballet, había sido todo un éxito.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **En algún salón de la ciudad... (10:00 pm)**_

La presa creaba un pasillo a lo largo de la entrada del salón, eran a su vez ordenados y a su vez desastrosos, pues cada reportero, quería conseguir las mejores fotografías, de los invitados que acudían a la gala, en nombre del éxito que se acababa de vivir. El teatro, había organizado su fiesta de celebración y a tal evento, acudían estrellas de casi todos los ámbitos espectaculares. Los bailarines del _Cascanueces,_ así como sus respectivas autoridades, habían aparecido ya en la fiesta y había sido este, el acontecimiento que hizo revolotear a la prensa. Pues, la bailarina principal, Edeline Loev, había llegado del brazo de un apuesto joven rubio y alemán al que todos conocían bien. Karl Heinz Schneider, había hecho su aparición, orgulloso de la mujer a su lado y claramente deseoso de sorprender a los medios. Detrás de ellos, habían llegado Levin y Arianne, grandes amigos de la bailarina principal y por un metro de distancia, Genzo y Allison, la pianista, habían deslumbrado con su presentación.

Dentro del salón, la fiesta contaba con un espacio bastante amplio que había sido adornado a la manera del Cascanueces, con muñecas y bailarinas, figuras de ratones y el rey rata y por supuesto, dos grandiosas figuras a tamaño real del Cascanueces y Clara. Los bocadillos eran ni más ni menos, dulces y postres representativos, así como las bebidas, hermosos y un tanto acaramelados cocteles que poco licor llevaban en el fondo.

Las estrellas del ballet, celebraban en grande el éxito obtenido esa noche, pues claro, a nadie le hubiera gustado que algo hubiese salido mal. De su parte, Edeline y Allison estaban siendo súper abarrotadas de halagos y felicitaciones de sus mejores amigos y de sus respectivas parejas, pues para Genzo y Karl, la mejor pieza de la noche, había sido sin duda alguna, _El Hada de azúcar._ Para la media noche, Syd y Dietrich, subieron al escenario, pidiendo la atención de todos los presentes:

-Gracias por su atención. Bueno… yo… nosotros- comenzó a decir Dietrich- Queremos conmemorar a algunos miembros del equipo, que merecen su reconocimiento y su adulación. Os recuerdo, claro, que este gran éxito y la alegría de esta noche es gracias a todos, que trabajaron, ensayaron, bailaron, tocaron, armaron y todo lo que tuvieron que hacer para que pudiéramos presentarnos esta noche. No tengo palabras para expresar mi agradecimiento y el orgullo que me da poder decirme miembro de tan glorioso equipo de trabajo, pero espero que…- algunas cuantas lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en ojos del director, que recibió el apoyo de su mejor amigo, Syd- espero que mientras estemos juntos, mi esfuerzo y mi dedicación, sirvan como correspondencia para todo lo que vosotros hacéis- terminó por fin

-Así pues…- siguió Syd en una sonrisa- Quisiera pedir la presencia de mi arpista principal, Amanda. De mi violinista guía, Kris. De mi chelista…- uno a uno, Syd fue pidiendo a cada músico principal en su instrumento que subiera al escenario. Poco a poco los músicos subieron y se fueron formando en una hilera donde se les indicó que esperaran a quien faltara- Y a mí pianista, Allison.- pidió finalmente. La chica se desprendió del abrazo de Genzo para subir al escenario, junto a su maestro de orquestas y exactamente con Kris a su lado- A todos ustedes- continuó Syd- Quiero agradecerles su trabajo del día de hoy, su dedicación para guiarnos a todos y su talento en cada instrumento que ejecutaron. Aunque no puedo subir aquí a todos mis músicos, quiero que sepan que agradezco cada nota que tocaron el día de hoy. Gracias a ustedes, he tenido mi mejor orquesta, el mejor concierto de toda mi carrera- poco a poco los asistentes del salón, fueron entregando un ramo de flores hermosas a cada músico y antes de bajar, Syd agradecido abrazó a cada persona en el escenario.

-Gracias a todos los músicos- dijo Dietrich tomando de nuevo la palabra- Como dije, son parte de un equipo, que agradezco tener. Y como parte del mismo equipo, quisiera que subieran, Alexandra, mi pequeña Clara. Harry, mi príncipe. Edeline, mi hermosa princesa. Alger, mi rey rata. Y claro a mis bailarines...- poco a poco Dietrich nombró a cada bailarín de las danzas españolas, rusas, chinas y a la reina de las hadas. Cuando todos estuvieron en el estrado, como momentos antes con los músicos, los asistentes entraron con un ramo para cada bailarín y Dietrich siguió en su discurso- Muchas gracias a ustedes, que son los que nos han dado la presentación de la noche. Agradezco sus horas de ensayo, sus dolores de pies y la rutina aburrida de practicar una y otra y otra vez las piezas que nos fallaban. Es todo un honor poderme decir su coreógrafo y un completo orgullo haberlos conocido. Edeline, Harry, un especial agradecimiento a ustedes, que me han impresionado más que nunca con su presentación. Mi pequeña Alexandra, verte en tu primera presentación, me recuerda el momento en que vi a Edeline y Harry sobre un escenario a tu corta edad, espero poder seguir viéndote cuando como ellos, hallas crecido y te hayas convertido en una profesional completa- con un cariñoso abrazo, Dietrich permitió la bajada de sus bailarines que estaban más que alegres esa noche.

La velada continuó, Edeline, Arianne y Allison se dedicaron a divertirse con sus parejas y entre sus amigos. Bailaron un poco, cada una con los tres jóvenes presentes, ya que Sho, que también había acudido, se dedicó a tratar de conquistar a alguna de las bailarinas que había participado como algún hada en la obra. Cuando el reloj estaba por marcar la 1 de la madrugada, Edeline y Karl se separaron un poco y bailaron algunas piezas, bebieron alguno de los cocteles que se ofrecían y finalmente se apartaron para charlar:

-Estuviste genial, nena. Me has impresionado, como no te das una sola idea…- dijo el Kaiser en una sonrisa

-Ja, ja, ja eso espero. He dado lo mejor de mí para que la obra saliera como debía salir…- le comentó Edeline riendo. Siguieron charlando durante un rato, hasta que Harry los interrumpió:

-Edeline, Karl- saludó-

-Niemann- correspondió Schneider conociendo el apellido del chico y casi sin mirarlo. Edeline rodó los ojos y sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

-Bueno yo…- comenzó el pelinegro un poco incómodo- Solo quería felicitarte. Estuviste genial esta noche y en verdad creo que es gracias a ti el éxito que obtuvimos, me gustaría que siguiéramos trabajando juntos durante mucho tiempo. Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y bueno… gracias por todo.

-¿Gracias?- preguntó la rubia confundida

-Por tu amistad y por… bueno, pensé que después de lo que ocurrió, repercutiría demasiado en el ballet. Me alegro de que no pasara y si no lo he dicho, quiero que lo sepas. Me alegro de que seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo. Ya comprendí que solo podemos ser amigos y soy feliz con eso. Karl, por favor cuídala mucho, tal vez no sea un pretendiente, pero soy el mejor amigo y no dudaré en romperte la cara si la hieres- amenazó en una sonrisa al alemán, que finalmente se relajó ante su presencia y sonrió.

-Te aseguro que la cuidare… solo si tú me aseguras que seguirán bailando así bien-

-Por supuesto. No podemos quedarnos detrás, ahora que ustedes los futbolistas están jugando la Champions League- rió el joven pelinegro

-Ni que lo digas…- los ojos de Karl brillaron al encontrar con quien charlar de soccer, mientras los de Edeline rodaban pues ya sabía cómo eran ese tipo de conversaciones. Harry y Karl se enfrascaron en su propia charla, mientras Allison arrojaba a Genzo y a Levin con ellos y jalaba a Arianne y a Edeline a la pista de baile. Tras unas dos piezas, dedujeron que ya era mucho soccer entre los 4 presentes y se acercaron para acurrucarse en brazos de sus parejas. Justo entonces, Karl comentó:

-Creo que debemos cambiar el tema, hay ciertas personas que están aburriéndose de nosotros- Genzo y Levin miraron a Allison y a Arianne y rieron ante sus caras de: ¿Hablas de nosotras?

-Creo que deberían acostumbrarse… tú no hablas de otra cosa- dijo alguien detrás de ellos. El circulo que habían creado, poco a poco se fue abriendo y una bella mujer surgió detrás. Era alta y delgada, sus curvas estaban muy bien definidas, su cuerpo era envidiable y llamativo. Sus cabellos castaños eran largos, hasta poco más de su espalda y lacios como pocos cabellos lograban serlo. Sus ojos ámbar destellaban con una picardía personal. Su vestido azul rey, era largo hasta los tobillos, con un escote en la espalda bastante prolongado, sexy, pero no vulgar.

Al verla, Genzo y Levin miraron instintivamente a Karl, quién palideció por un momento y tragó saliva, visiblemente incómodo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos les alegra verme chicos? Y yo que vine solo para poder encontrarlos- se lamentó la chica en un puchero, al dirigirse a Genzo, Levin y Schneider

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el SGGK. Allison lo miró interrogante

-¿La conoces?

-Claro que nos conocemos preciosa- le aseguró la chica- Pero no te apures, que el apuesto Waki no me interesa en lo absoluto- se mofó sonriente

-Dudo mucho que tú le intereses en lo absoluto- respondió la pianista indiferente, irritada ante el tono de voz de la chica presente

-Creo entonces que necesitas unos anteojos. Mírame bien primero- atacó la chica. Allison iba a responder, justo cuando Levin respondió.

-Ella es Michelle Oppenheim, Miss Alemania del año. Es una vieja amiga del equipo- comentó el rubio. Arianne lo miró, ella conocía a la chica, pero nunca le había agradado. Edeline palideció, ella sabía que Karl había salido con la castaña.

-¿No soy más que una vieja amiga, Stephan?

-No, eres una vieja amiga- aseguró el chico.

-Quizás de ti… ¿Tú qué dices Karl?- preguntó Michelle

-Pienso que esto es un evento privado y que no deberías estar aquí. ¿Desde cuando eres fan del ballet?

-Desde que supe que tú salías con la bailarina principal…- siseó la castaña

-¿Y cómo lo supiste?- interrogó Genzo- No es algo que haya salido en los medios…

-Me los encontré un día y siento decir que ellos no se percataron de mi presencia. Aunque no tanto como el darme cuenta de que Karl jamás fue tan atento conmigo- Karl abrió grandes los ojos y decidió dar fin a esa tonta discusión.

-¿A eso viniste? Ve a hacer tus dramas a otro lado. Lo nuestro ya pasó-

-Y quiero saber… ¿PORQUE? ¿Quién crees que eres para terminarme como lo hiciste?- preguntó la chica, subiendo su tono unas cuantas rayitas.

-Vamos afuera y hablaremos. Sabes que no soy fanático de los dramas y más que nada, estás arruinando la noche de mi novia. Arreglemos esto, fuera- pidió el Kaiser soltando a Edeline y tomando del brazo a la modelo.

-La noche de tu novia me importa poco, pero bueno, vamos- Karl sacó a Michelle al jardín trasero, con la mirada expectante de Harry, Edeline, Allison, Genzo, Levin y Arianne:

-Esperen aquí, no tardamos- pidió Genzo, retirándose con Levin

-Michelle sigue estando loca- se lamentó el rubio saliendo detrás del portero

-Apoyo a Stephan- comentó Allison, aún irritada

-¿Qué quiere esa chica?- preguntó Harry

-Claramente, molestar- susurró Edeline, sin pensarlo demasiado y saliendo detrás de los chicos.

Fuera en el jardín, lo primero que la bailarina vio, fue a Karl siendo arrojado a la fuente de agua del jardín, que era lo bastante para que el chico entrara por completo.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 ***** Todo personaje del teatro, es completamente propiedad de **JulietaG.28**

 ***Michelle Oppenheim** es propiedad de **JulietaG.28**

En este, el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que han estado comentando y que se han tomado su tiempo para leerme, es un honor tener público como ustedes. Esperando no defraudarlas, he aquí nuestro capítulo ¡No olvides comentar! ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

 _ **Con cariño.**_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_


	10. Te amo

= **10.** _ **Te amo…**_ =

 **=Jardín trasero del salón=**

Genzo y Levin, parados a dos pasos de la entrada al jardín, se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver lo que veían. Michelle sonrió y rió para sí, al ver su fantástica travesura. Edeline no supo que hacer y la sorpresa la petrificó por completo. Karl, solo sintió el golpe que recibió, cuando todo su cuerpo, fue engullido por la fuente de aguas de colores, a la que muy "amablemente" había sido arrojado. El agua estaba fría y pronto acabo por empapar por completo su traje, lo peor no era eso, sino que cada que trataba de levantarse, el agua le hacía resbalar.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-preguntó Karl irritado, cuando logró ponerse de pie, aún dentro de la fuente.

-Es lo único que te mereces por sacarme como lo hiciste. Y solo un mínimo detalle que satisface mi furia, tras tu estúpida llamada- siseó Michelle con los brazos en jarra- "No va a funcionar, dalo por terminado. Di a la prensa que me botaste"- continuó tratando de imitar la voz de Schneider- ¿Quién piensas que soy yo? ¿Una estúpida bailarina de ballet?

-Ahorra los celos y los dramas, estás loca- dijo sin más el Kaiser tratando de salir de la fuente. Michelle iba a responder, cuando Edeline pasó corriendo a su lado y se acercó al Kaiser a ayudar.

-¿Qué rayos haces niña?-preguntó la modelo despectivamente, mientras Karl salía del agua y trataba de exprimir sus ropas. Edeline encaró a Michelle, sus ojos violetas, refulgían de ira y desprecio.

-Será mejor que salgas de aquí, si no quieres que llame a seguridad- amenazó la rubia

-No trates de dar batalla donde vas a perder desde iniciar. Cuida como me estás hablando- Michelle estaba que la llevaba el demonio, los celos la estaban consumiendo, al observar como Karl era con Edeline.

-No tengo nada que cuidar frente a ti. Y no deseo perder mi educación, pero es mejor que te vayas, ahora- Edeline no era la clase de chica que sabe enfrentar ese tipo de situaciones.

Si Arianne estuviera ahí, probablemente habría echado alguna mala mirada, como cuando solía hacer en los momentos en que no gustaba de algo. Si Allison fuera, la modelo habría salido corriendo desde que la chica abrió la boca. Pero era Edeline… la chica tierna, la chica dulce, la mujercita educada que no era capaz de dar batalla como Michelle había señalado. Pero…. Pero jamás se doblegaría ante una actitud y una mujer tan déspota como aquella.

-Yo creo que lo que deberías cuidar ese a ese guapito rubio detrás de ti. Admitamos pequeña, que como a mí, Karl solo te adorara mientras le dure el gustito. Cuando se aburra, cuando encuentre otra estrellita, entonces, te dejará, te olvidará y te darás cuenta de lo tonta que eres por creer que alguien como el oxigenado de amaría- Michelle era cruel, era fría y despectiva, pero ninguna de las palabras, logró calar por completo a Edeline, nada la haría duda del amor que Karl Heinz Schneider le profesaba.

Detrás de la bailarina, Karl, Levin y Genzo miraban impactantes aquel enfrentamiento. Stephan estaba seguro de que si hubiera sido Arianne, el encuentro habría acabado tras un comentario lleno de risas. Genzo apostaba que de ser Allison, la modelo estaría a punto de llorar. Karl, Karl estaba sorprendido. Su novia, era una chica increíble. Era astuta, educada, hermosa y….

-Mira modelito de cuarta- acusó Edeline tronando los dedos- Es mejor que te vayas de aquí, antes de que no pida que te echen, si no que te laven la boca con jabón en polvo. Si fueras tan buena, serías la novia, pero como no lo eres, deja de aferrarte al pasado y deja a Karl ser feliz, porque ¡oh sí! Te lo aseguro. ¡Karl es más que feliz a mi lado!- exclamó victoriosa la bailarina.

Genzo, Levin y Karl se miraron, una pícara sonrisa tatuó sus rostros y la burla: "¡Uh!" salió susurrada de sus labios. La palabra " _Agresiva_ " también invadió la mente de Karl. Mientras tanto frente a ellos, Michelle desencajaba la mandíbula, ante las palabras de la rubia frente a ella.

-¡Eres…!- comenzó la modelo. Genzo y Levin se acercaron y tomaron a Edeline de los hombros, sus sonrisas eran imborrables, la escena que acababan de presenciar, era sumamente graciosa.

-Ya, ya Mich, perdiste. Es hora de retirarse… tu escena de telenovela acaba aquí- dijo Genzo sin ocultar su risa.

-Los 15 minutos de fama, concluyen ahora- se mofó Levin. Entre los dos, dejaron a Edeline y se adelantaron para tomar de los brazos a Michelle, la modelo se rehusó y se zafó del agarre. Karl se acercó con una sonrisa a su novia y aun estando empapado, la abrazó y la acercó a su cuerpo. La chica lo miró y sonrió, pasó sus brazos por la cintura del Kaiser y se apretujó contra él, le encantaba mirarlo sonreír.

-Me encanta cuando defiendes tu título como mi princesa- le susurró al oído. Edeline rió.

Frente a ellos, Michelle rabiaba incontrolablemente, mientras Genzo y Levin se mofaban de ella. Momentos después, los tres restantes abandonaron el jardín, una porque ya no soportaba la empalagosa escena frente a ella. Y los otros dos, por querer brindarle algo de privacidad a la pareja. Frente a la fuente de agua, y ahora estando ambos empapados gracias a la ropa del Kaiser, Edeline y Karl, se fundieron en un hermoso beso, solo para recordarse, que no había más dudas que resolver. Eran dos enamorados incorregibles, las mitades del otro y una pareja única.

-Te amo Edeline- susurró Karl

-Te amo Karl…- susurró Edeline

Una hora después, la fiesta del ballet, por fin terminó. Edeline y Karl entraron al salón algo húmedos pero muy alegres. Levin y Arianne seguían riendo ante la anécdota que Stephan contaba, sobre Edeline enfrentándose con Michelle, Genzo simplemente trataba de que Allison no fuera en busca de la modelo, a quién claro que quería decirle unas cuantas cosas. Para cerrar con broche de oro, Syd pidió a Allison que subiera al escenario y la hizo tocar _"Cristofori's Dream"_ del maestro David Lanz, anunciando con esa pieza, la última que tocaría en la orquesta, pues después de las funciones del ballet, la pianista se lanzaría al mundo de los solistas.

Una vez que el salón quedó vacío, cada jugador llevó a sus novias a su hogar. Karl, pasó un rato a casa de Edeline, para poder tomar algo caliente y evitar un pronto resfriado, en el transcurso, ambos se acurrucaron con una manta en la sala de la chica y poco a poco, acurrucados el uno contra el otro, fueron arrastrados dulcemente al país de los sueños, aunque ninguno, tuvo algo digno de soñar. Cualquier sueño sería un asco… sus vidas, su historia de amor… era de esos extraños, casi escasos pero hermosos y perfectos sucesos, que supera con creses la realidad.

Bastó solo una mirada. Bastó un solo baile. El ballet nunca había sido tan romántico para Karl y el soccer nunca había parecido tan atractivo para Edeline…. La mejor historia de sus vidas, había llegado como suelen llegar, todas las cosas buenas y maravillosas: sin avisar, sin ser buscada. Antes de que amaneciera…. Entre sus plácidos sueños y metidos hasta el fondo en su burbuja de amor, los dos susurraron:

- _Te amo…_

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=30 de mayo… (Por la mañana)=**_

 __ **Conferencia de prensa. Campo de entrenamiento del Bayern Munich** __

Las cámaras brillaron con sus tantos flashes. Las voces inundaron por completo el salón de conferencias y en su interior, Levin ya no aguantaba el murmullo tan abrumador que provocaban en sus oídos. No estaba bien. No se sentía bien… Uno de los muchos reporteros habló y cuando su capitán y uno de sus mejores amigos, Karl Heinz Schneider, respondió a la pregunta que le habían formulado, Stephan no pudo evitar prestar atención:

-En realidad, creo que el triunfo no es solo mío ya. Independientemente a mi equipo, creo que todos tenemos a alguien a quien dedicarle o con quién compartir nuestras victorias y yo agradezco mucho poder hacerlo con mi novia, Edeline Loev

-¿Algo que decir joven Genzo?- preguntó entonces el reportero. El SGGK sonrió de medio lado y se acomodó la gorra

-Concuerdo con Karl, creo que… siempre es más bonito compartir con alguien tus triunfos. Allison, mi novia, me ha apoyado en todo esto y agradezco de verdad el tenerla a mi lado- concluyó el pelinegro con una agradable sonrisa. Entonces, solo entonces, el reportero miró al, inusualmente, callado Levin y repitió su pregunta:

-¿Algo que decir joven Levin?

-Yo…- Stephan trató de continuar, de encontrar las mismas palabras que sus amigos, pero no podía. Algo faltaba. Alguien… más bien. Entonces lo comprendió, se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie al decir- No la perderé. Y por eso, voy a dejar el soccer.

Un momento después… salió corriendo del lugar.

 ****** FIN ******

… _por ahora…_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 ***Todos** los personajes de **Captain Tsubasa** son **propiedad** de _**Yoichi Takahashi y SheiShua.**_ No me pertenecen en lo más mínimo.

 ***Cualquier personaje OC** es completa propiedad de **JulietaG.28**

 ***Te invito:** a conocer las historias que preceden a esta sub colección. _Rumbo al mundial_ __es solo la primera parte de lo que esta autora ha preparado para ustedes. _Europa de amor_ es un sub apartado especial, para las historias amorosas de los jugadores europeos. (Para más detalles, consulta mi perfil)

 ***** Si gustas encontrar dibujos y portadas, te invito a visitar mi DeviantArt en asociación con ValeMisaki

 ***"** _ **Elígeme"**_ es la historia preparada para _Stephan Levin_ y _Arianne Clark_ , quienes por primera vez, enfrentaran los obstáculos del amor. Te invito a conocer, mi historia más conmovedora, próximamente, aquí, en Fanfiction. ¡No olvides comentar!

Muy buenas noches a todas, espero que este último capítulo les haya gustado y no las haya defraudado, sé que es algo corto, pero es que no creo que hacer un capitulo largo sea muy buena idea en este final. Creo que todo el romance estuvo en la trama y que meter puro relleno no sería agradable.

Es un placer para mí, leer todo lo que me han escrito hasta ahora y darme cuenta del lindo público al que me dirijo. Esperando me acompañen en lo que viene, las invito a no abandonarme. ¡Todo esto es para ustedes! Mundial de Locos, tiene mucho que ofrecer y yo también. Millones de gracias por el tiempo que me dan, sé que es algo invaluable e irrecuperable y por ello mismo trato de no hacerlas perder demasiado. ¡Con todo mi cariño, gracias! ¡Es un honor escribir para ustedes!

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **CANDY**

 **Lola123**

 **LaChica1799**

 **Kaarlaa**

 **Noukinav018**

 **SoyFan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **JulietaG.28**

 _ **¡El balón es nuestro amigo!**_


End file.
